The Snow Queen and the Wolf
by TinySnowMonster
Summary: <html><head></head>Kelly has been living in the outskirts of the small humble little town known as Arendelle. But when she meets certain people, her life will change forever. But what will happen when her past catches up to her and a bad memory comes back to reign hell on her life? Will she tell her friends her dark secret or keep it to herself until she dies? fem-slash. Rated T.</html>
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hey, My name is Kelly "Kyorin" Lanister. I am 23 years old and I have really bad past experiences that I'd rather not share at the moment… Maybe when we get closer?

I don't know who my parents were and my childhood is… not necessarily bright, but I'm still alive so it's all good.

I have dyed silver to black hair (silver at the top slowly going to black at my bangs), it's short and like… boy-ee? I don't know. I don't know the term for my hair… I have blue-ish grey eyes, white skin but not vampire white cause that's like creepy.

I am mostly a calm, energetic, weird, happy person to be around with and can get along with nearly anyone (except douchebags and assholes. No one wants to be friends with douchebags and assholes.)

I mostly draw and make illustration and I sell them making a pretty awesome wage which is pretty cool cause like, I don't know, I could've worked at Starbucks or McDonalds if it didn't work out and that would've sucked cause like… the pay there is really poopy.

My everyday outfit consists of baggy pants cause they be comfy, big shirt and a nice warm hoodie jacket thing that's Assassin's Creed merchandise cause I LOVE ASSASSIN'S CREED. Best game series ever.

My home outfit consists of shorts or boxers, a oversized shirt and fluffy pink bunny slippers. Yes I know, I dress fabulously. Sue me.

I guess that's it for my introduction. Bye-bye!

"Raise your hand and reach for the stars – only then can you feel like God"

Author.


	2. Oaken's Cake and Coffee

_Where am I? Why is everything dark? Why is it cold? __**"Kelly, my dear. It's good to see you again"**__, What?! Who's there? Show yourself! __**"Hehehehe, in due time, my dear. In due time"**__, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!__** "Oh no no no no no, the question is Kelly, What do **_**YOU**_** want?"**__, What is that supposed to mean? __**"My dear, don't you wish to know who your parents are? Why your past happened to you? Why you were allowed to escape and live?"**__, I ESCAPED ON MY OWN! NO ONE KNEW! NO ONE! And my parents… they don't matter anymore! __**"That's what you think, but in truth, everything you wish to know matters. Every. Little. Thing. Matters to you."**__, Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! __**"Hehehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"AHHH! Ooowwww…", (Hiya! As you know I'm Kelly! You can call me Kel, or Kyorin or Kyo. And it's pronounced KIO-RIN, alright? I'm not much of a morning person so this kind of thing tends to happen, and by 'this' I mean falling off of my bed), "What the hell kind of dream was that? Wait, scratch the dream part, it was a nightmare.", I yawned as I get up from the floor of my, oh so nice cabin/mansion/cabin mansion, and grab the sheets and throw them back on my queen sized bed.

I grumble as I head for the bathroom to take a shower and to get ready for the day. As I turned on the shower and put it on warm I let the nice, nice water hit my head and let it slide down my body as it wakes my body and mind up signaling that I need to start the day, "Dang, I still need to give the painting I promised Oaken as a gift today… then I need to head by the art store and buy more art materials cause God knows how fast I blow through all of it, and then I need to make a landscape painting and give it to Ms. Gerda so she can display it and sell it and I can get money… yeah… A lot of crap to do today", I grab my towel and wrap it around my body as I grab my blow dryer and start drying my wonderfully short hair, "Ah the perks of short hair, they dry quicker than long hair.", I say as I smile while I look at the bathroom mirror.

Once I was done drying my hair I went back into my room that had a plasma screened TV (or whatever you call them, my mind can't recall now) with a PS4 and PS3 and the games for each console, a nice balcony with a telescope and chair, and a wonderful dresser of which I am fishing out today's clothes.

Once dressed and ready I headed downstairs and grabbed the painting I did for Oaken, which was a snowy landscape of an ice castle with a kingdom in the distance of it during the night time, "Crap, nearly forgot to bring my wallet and get my keys.". When I grab all the stuff I need I head outside to my lovely, trusty truck and enter, place the painting safely in the passengers seat and I start up the car and head out.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Oaken's Cake and Coffee place and entered with a smile on my face while heaving the painting I made inside (in my defense, it's a pretty big painting done on a pretty big canvas), "YooHoo! Kyo, I see you brought the painting I asked for you to make a week ago. May I have a look?", Oaken said in his usual cheery self. Just so you know Oaken is a big, hulking man that is VERY tall. He may seem intimidating but he is such a softie and is actually like a huge teddy bear and everyone likes him, "Of course! You're the one who asked for this to be made", I say as I hand it to Oaken, "Ooo! This is very beautiful, I will put it near the entrance, yah?", "Sure Oaken. Now, can I get a Mocha with a blueberry muffin? I didn't eat breakfast cause I just thought it'd be ok to eat here", I say as I shrug, "Of course, let me just hang the painting and you can sit by the window, yah?", Oaken smiled and I smiled back as I headed for one of the tables near the huge open window near the door as Oaken hangs the painting then vanishes in the kitchen to fix my order, "Kyo?", Oaken yells from the kitchen, "Yeah?", I yell back, "Is your order to stay or to go?", I sigh as I look around the homey Coffee shop, empty. Of course it is, people have morning jobs and kids have school, "Yeah, I need to get some stuff and need to start a new project pronto. Y'know, need to pay the bills and all", I yell back, "Okie!".<p>

After waiting a few minutes Oaken reemerges with my order in a bag all ready to go. I stand up and make my way to him and grab the bag, "Thanks Oaken.", I say with a small smile and sleepy eyes, "Of course! Now run along and make that project of yours. Wouldn't want you paying the bills late now do we?", "Haha, alright. See ya around lunch time Oaken", I say as I head out.

What I didn't see was the people that entered and I bumped into someone's shoulder, "Oops, sorry", I said while looking back slightly, "It's alright", they said. I then went in my truck and headed out. That person was a girl. She had platinum blonde hair. I've never seen her before. I just decided to ignore it as I continued with my plan for the day, oh joy.

* * *

><p><strong>~Oaken's POV~<strong>

I watched as Kyo bumped into this young lady's shoulder and apologized before going to her truck and resuming her plans for the day, the young lady is actually very beautiful, 'YooHoo! Hello friends, are you new here? I've never seen you lot around Arendelle", I say as I wave to them, "Yeah, we are", said the young man who had long blonde hair, "I'm Kristoff, this is Anna", he gestures to the strawberry blonde lady who waves at me, "Hi", "And this is Elsa", the man known as Kristoff gestures to the platinum blonde young lady, the one who Kyo bumped shoulders with before leaving, "Hoohoo! I am Oaken and I own this Coffee shop, would you like to order?", I say with my cheery voice, I love meeting new people! "Yeah, I'll have coffee, black. Anna will have the Mocha cappuccino latte and Elsa will have the Vanilla swirl please", Kristoff says, "Alright I'll get your drinks quickly", I say as I head to the kitchen and grab already made drinks for the three of them and reemerge to see them staring at Kyo's painting.

"This looks really cool", Kristoff said as he was gawking at the painting, "Yeah! It's sooo detailed", the one named Anna says as she smiles while looking at it, "What do you think Elsa?", both said in unison, "It looks… beautiful", she said as she stared at it, mesmerized by it's beauty.

I couldn't help but smile, "it is isn't it?", I say as they all screamed and looked at me, I place their drinks on the countertop and each one gets they're ordered drink, "I know the person who made that painting", I said as I looked at the three, "Really? Who made it?", Anna said as she smiled, wide-eyed like a child. Her Aura practically screams bubbly joy, "Her name is Kelly Lanister, but I call her Kyorin or Kyo for short", I say as I look at the painting again, "I would love to meet her! We all would!", Anna exclaimed, "Haha, but you already have", I said as I smiled to the now confused group, "We have?", Kristoff said completely confused, "When?", the one named Elsa also asked, I chuckled a little, "She is the one who bumped your shoulder as she was leaving", I said, "HER?!", Kristoff exclaimed. Anna started saying how they should befriend Kyo and whatnot while Kristoff was saying similar things but I noticed Elsa looking back at the painting, and in an audible whisper, she said, "I would love to be friends with her", and I smiled at that while I let the group stay in the shop.


	3. Introductions and New Friends

**Hey! TinySnowMonster here! This is chapter 2 of my story The Snow Queen and the Wolf. I'm still trying to get the hang of things considering I've never taken to writing fanfictions or stories seriously but I wanna complete this one cause I at least want to finish a story I make at least once in my life! Also sorry if there's any errors in my grammar. Anyways on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Elsa's POV~<strong>

'_The painting in that coffee shop looks so beautiful. I wonder, did the girl who really bumped my shoulder really the one who made it? If so, I would love to meet her officially.  
>I could only get a glimpse of her face but I saw that she had silver-black hair and striking blue eyes. I wonder who she is…'<em>  
>I was brought back to reality when I heard Mr. Oaken cough; Anna and Kristoff also stopped talking as we all were looking at him expectantly, "If this helps, Kyo will be here during lunch time", Oaken said with a kind smile on his face, "Really?! What time?", Anna asked. Oaken put a finger on his chin and started thinking; It was about a minute before he replied, "Most likely at one, when the shop is empty again"<p>

"Why? Does she not get along with other people?", I asked. Oaken shook his head.

"Is she a wanted criminal?", Kristoff asked. Oaken shook his head once more.

"Is she an evil scientist planning to rule the world?", Anna asked with the most serious face me and Kristoff has ever seen that we chuckled a little bit as well as Oaken, "No no no, Kyo simply likes peace and quiet, but she can get along with other people just fine. She's actually the most favorite person here in Arendelle", Oaken reassured us, "Oh… well-", Anna began but Kristoff cut her off, "How did you get the idea that she's an evil scientist?", Anna just shrugged while Kristoff shook his head at Anna's silly display behavior, "So we can come back at one right?", I asked and Oaken nodded his head in approval, "Ooohh! If we ever become good friends with her do you think she could paint a picture of us?", Anna asked excitedly thinking of how it would have turned out if this 'Kyo' did paint us… Actually, I'm quite curious myself of how the painting would turn out since she does seem to be quite skilled with the brush, "I suppose so, but you'll have to pay her. She makes a living for selling her paintings and illustrations. Some of them were even sent over seas to other customers around the world.", Oaken informed us, "That's so cool", Anna breathed out, "Alright you guys! Let's get back to the house and talk about our battle plan on how to befriend this Kyo chic without making her run away from us!", Kristoff yells with a lot of enthusiasm in his voice, "Yeah!", Anna yells back and they run out of the shop leaving me behind.

I thanked Oaken for the drinks and followed them, smiling at their little antics… _'I wonder how Kyo actually is if we get to know her… I think she'd be nice considering how the strokes on the painting look so gentle as if she brushed to hard or fast that it'd break…'_ I smile at the thought then continue on my way home.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kelly's POV~<strong>

Ugh, it's been over 3 hours of painting the damn landscape and my legs hurt from standing and looking over the view of the horizon from the balcony in my room, _'I need a break… a coffee break… a lunch break… a lunch coffee break…'_, "Oaken's… I need to go to… Oaken's… I need lunch… I need to eat…" I said as I dragged my body to the dresser to grab some more 'suitable' outing clothes which were baggy pants (not too baggy of course), my Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag shirt that is two sizes bigger than me (I love it cause it is sooo comfy) and a Gryffindor hoodie because I like Gryffindor and no other house from Harry Potter and then I headed out taking my good old trusty truck.

When I finally arrived at Oaken's Cake and Coffee shop I parked my truck in it's usual place and went inside.  
>Oaken wasn't at the counter so I decided to take a look around the nicely furnished coffee shop and to my surprise I see a small group of people, precisely three of them, at the corner of the shop. They seemed to be discussing something pretty seriously cause they ignored the ring the door bell made when I entered the shop and so they don't know I'm here, "Oh, Kyo!", I jump slightly and turn to see Oaken there smiling at me with his usual cheery smile that can light up a persons day; I'm also pretty sure that the group knows I'm here cause I heard them all scream when Oaken greeted me which made me chuckle a little bit, "Hey big guy, I need lunch.", I said as I rested my arms on the counter and watched as Oaken ducked to see what was there and to grab my soon to be lunch, "What kind of lunch?", he said as I heard him rummage through the stuff that was in there, "How about… a ham and cheese sandwich with a Mocha?"<p>

"Okay. To stay or to go?"

"Stay, I don't feel like driving back to my house to eat and then go straight back to work. I'd rather relax a bit before I continue to work.", I said shrugging slightly as Oaken hummed as his answer before reappearing and handing me my sandwich and Mocha.  
>Before I could sit down at the same table Oaken told me to sit down earlier today he put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him before he leaned a bit closer and whispered, "Kyo, the small group in the corner wants to meet you. They saw your painting and they want to try and be friends with you. They were all staring at awe at your painting but the platinum blonde one seemed to be mesmerized by it… also they're new in town and could use a friend as a guide to help them during their first week of staying, so what do you say?", Oaken finished whispering and we both took 'discreet' looks at the group who were looking at us too.<br>I sighed and looked at Oaken to tell him no but then he gave me his puppy dog look and I just couldn't and gave in, "Ugh, fine. I'll go and sit with the new kids", I whispered back rolling my eyes slightly annoyed that I had to make human contact during my 'me' time and I began walking towards the group.

* * *

><p>As I scanned the group I saw a burly blonde guy, a girl with strawberry blonde hair tied in braided pigtails and then her, the platinum blonde that Oaken told me that was mesmerized by my painting and the one I bumped into this morning, she has a braid going over her left shoulder which actually suits her… I just realized… They're all blondes… Oh well.<br>When I got to the table they were all just staring at me with wide eyes and after a couple of seconds it started getting uncomfortable, "Sooo… I'm gonna go now", I said as I turned a bit but stopped when someone grabbed my arm and turned to see the strawberry blonde was the one who did it, "No! Don't go! We were just… uhmmm…", she said as she slowly let go and sat back down at her seat.  
>I could practically feel the tension in the air and I decided to break it by starting off right, "Well, why don't we start off on the right foot and introduce ourselves? I'm Kelly Lanister or Kyorin or just Kyo. You can call me either name except for my last name", I had said as I looked at the three who looked at each other then smiled, "I'm Anna Solsthime", the strawberry blonde said.<p>

"Kristoff Bjorgman at your service", the blonde burly dude said with a smile.

"Elsa Isocile", introduced the platinum blonde girl.

I just smiled at succeeding on taking care of the tension, "Well now that we've introduced ourselves I guess that makes us acquaintances and therefore I shall sit with you and eat my lunch cause I am starving", I said as I took a seat and got my sandwich and took a huge bite out of it, "So since we kinda want to get to know each other why don't you tell us some stuff about yourself and we'll tell you stuff about us?", Kristoff suggested and I hummed in approval before swallowing, "Well you guys know my name so here's a bunch of other stuff to throw in. I'm 23, my birthday's on March 14, I love playing video games but my favorite is the Assassin's Creed series, I'm also an artist and I make a living out of that which is awesome, I live on the outskirts of Arendelle and I love eating here", I said without missing a beat, I looked at Kristoff expecting him to explain some stuff about himself, "Alright, hmmm… I love playing video games too, I love football – or in foreign terms, rugby or American football – I'm 24, my birthday's on April 24, and I'm an ice sculptor… or I do anything related with snow or ice… yeah", Kristoff finished rubbing his neck when he was done explaining, "Oooo! It's my turn! Hmmm… I'm 20, I love summer, I love the color green, my favorite animal is a deer, I'm studying music, I love watching movies and eating chocolate, aaannnnnd… me, Elsa and Kristoff live in the same house as housemates!", Anna finished with a smile, she gave off the aura of a child with a bubbly personality… me and her are gonna be good friends. And last but not the least the platinum blonde Elsa, we all looked at her waiting for her to say something, "I'm 22, I play the piano but I'm studying architecture, I love chocolate as well, my favorite animal is probably a snow leopard, I love winter, and I love hanging out with these two", Elsa finished and we were all smiling.  
>Oh I am going to love being friends with these guys, I can already feel it in my gut. And my gut is never wrong about anything.<p> 


	4. Nightmare or Memory?

"Okay, okay. Elsa, Anna, both of you said that you're studying right?", I asked as Anna and Elsa both nodded their head, we've been talking for about an hour and a half so now it's 2:30 PM, this is actually fun, I've learned that Kristoff plays the guitar, Anna knows how to play the piano, guitar and drums and is learning the violin! Talk about being musically adept! Also Elsa likes to make different drawings of buildings to try and see what could be made, that's pretty cool if you ask me, "So where are you studying since like there's two universities here as well as three high schools and three middle schools and two elementary and kindergarten schools", I asked resting my head on my left hand as I watch the two blondes, "We're studying at Arendelle State University", Elsa replied taking a sip of her Vanilla Swirl, "Yeah! We'll be starting next week! I can't wait to make new friends!", Anna said enthusiastically. Me, Kristoff, and Elsa laughed a bit and took a sip from our drinks, "You know Anna, everyone in Arendelle knows everyone so don't be surprised in about a month or so you will start greeting everyone you see", I said and that caused the others to laugh and I chuckled and took a look at the clock, it was 2:48 PM, "Sorry, guys I gotta go. I need to finish my project otherwise I can't pay the bills, and if I can't pay the bills I'll end up becoming a hobo", I said as I got up and started taking my stuff that was on the table, "Alright Ms Hobo, see ya tomorrow", Kristoff said giving me that two-finger salute or whatever and I just stuck my tongue out at him and laughed before leaving Oaken's, _'I need to buy more paint… and maybe a book… it's a good thing that the Art store and the Bookstore are so close to one another, just a mere 3 blocks away so I can just leave my truck by the Art store'_, I thought as I got into my truck and started it up, but before I drove away I looked at the group from the tiny corner window and they were still chatting, still looking happy then I drove of to head to the Art store.

* * *

><p>When I went to the Art store I was greeted by the owner Kai Hillburg, "Oh Kelly! Welcome back! What do you need?", Kai asked while putting some sketchbooks on a shelf, "Hey Kai, I need some more paint, a few brushes, a new eraser, a mechanical pencil with lead, and a new sketchbook", I told him as he nodded and headed to the back to retrieve the items I asked for.<br>While waiting I decided to take a look around and see what new stuff Kai managed to get, I saw several new markers but the ones that caught my eye was the full set of Copic Markers… and… COPIC OUTLINING PENS! God has given me a gift from heaven… I thank thee.  
>My thanking of the holy Lord was interrupted when I heard Kai's footsteps, "Hey Kai, is that all the stuff I asked for?", I said as I watched Kai put the sketchbook, paints and mechanical pencil with lead in a bag and he held up the brushes to ask if they were okay and I nodded my head, "Well that's all of it. Now, is there anything else you need?", Kai asked as he put his hands on his hips with a smile on his face, "Is a want okay?", I asked while smiling cheekily and Kai just gave a soft laugh before nodding his head, "I want the full set of Copic Markers and the Copic outlining pens… or art pens… or whatever you wanna call them", I said wallet at the ready to pay the man, "Of course, but just so you know the total amount of that is $2,370", Kai warned me and I just laughed, "I have the money and I know it's going to be worth it. Besides, my living is art and I'm making good income with it", I said as I take the money to pay for everything, " I know you do, I'm just saying. Here", Kai said as he handed me the bag and I got the Copic Markers and pens and said my goodbye and put the supplies on the passenger side of the truck before closing the door and heading towards the bookstore.<p>

'_I wonder what new books are in stock, I have to ask Belle which books I should read… but what book do I want to buy now? There's so many. Horror? Nah .Comedy? Read too much of that. Maybe Fantasy or Adventure, video game related? I should've looked up a book that seemed interesting to read before heading to the bookstore, oh well'_, I opened the door, the small but nicely decorated bookstore that was owned by Belle was covered with different books of different genres that I wonder if Belle had read all of them before placing them on the shelves for people to look at and buy, "Oh, Kyo! Are you here to borrow or buy a book?", did I forget to mention that this was also the library? Yeah, it is, "I'm gonna buy Belle. Got any books I could read?", I asked as I put my hands in my hoodie pockets of hoodie-ness, "Hmmm, we got books on tragedy, romance tragedy, horror, comedy, parody, romance, gay romance, adventure, erm… but no new video game books yet", Belle said with an apologetic look on her face, "That's cool, got any new concept art books yet?", I asked

"No, not yet. They're gonna come next month with the other video game books", Belle said with a sigh.

"Comics?"

"You've read them all"

"Fantasy that involves different races on two continents because the main continent was destroyed?"

"You've read it all"

"Gory death books?"

"Last one was sold a week ago"

"Any real horror books to make me be afraid of the night?"

"No, they're all pretty predictable"

"Any monster versus monster?"

"No. And I know you won't consider Twilight so no."

"Anything I can read at all?"

"You like wolves right? We've got some books on werewolves", Belle suggested as she had her back turned to find a werewolf book. I froze, time froze as my body had shivers run up and down, that term… that sickening term _**werewolf**_… I hated it. I hated it with a passion so big it would crush my passion for art and drawing and video games, and that's saying something cause the passion for those things are incredibly high.  
>I realized I was still in the bookstore and Belle was still talking, "Sorry Belle, looks like the book for me isn't here today, maybe I'll try again sometime", I said as I turned my back and looked at her with an apologetic smile and waved goodbye, "That's alright. The bookstore is always open to you", Belle said with a reassuring smile, "Thanks", and with that I left and headed back towards my truck which was still by the Art store.<p>

I don't know why but I pulled my arms around me and started to look around nervously, I had a bad feeling and I didn't like it so I quickened my pace to my truck. I'm sure I was just being paranoid but still… Better to be safe than sorry.  
>When I got to my truck I entered the drivers seat and went home. I started to relax on the way and my paranoia is now disappearing fast, looks like choosing to live in the forest does have it's perks.<p>

* * *

><p>When I got home I parked my truck outside in it's usual spot and went in and headed straight for my room. I removed my clothes except my underwear and shirt and found a pair of boxers and my fluffy pink bunny slippers and went to bed to take a nap, <em>'Napping sounds like the best thing to do right now, I don't even want to do anything… including playing on either of my playstations…'<em>, I closed my eyes as I hugged my Finn the Human stuffed toy and let the slumber of darkness consume me.

_Huh? Where am I? Why am I wearing these rag clothes? Why is the room cold? _*Clink clink* _Is somebody there? Hello? _*Creak* _**"Hello Kelly, It's time" **__Huh? Who are you? It's time for what? __**"*chuckle* You know what. Get ready. I'm sure that what you're about to undergo might leave you… a little worn out"**__, WHO ARE YOU?! I am not going anywhere! __**"She's resisting, GUARDS!"**__, What? No! NO! Let go of me! Let go! No! no! NO! Hnnngg!  
><em>***Blacks out*  
><strong>_I can feel someone dragging me… where are they taking me?... What's that light? Is that… Oh my God! What is that?! __**"Ah, it seems you finally woke up. Strap her"**__, huh? What? No! NO! Argh! What do you plan on doing to me? Why are you doing this? __**"Ah my dear, we are doing this in the name of science. You see, humans are weak, frail creatures. We seek to take a step forward for our race, and you my dear are going to be used to see if we can succeed. Now, this may hurt a bit" **__What? No… get away from me! N- AAHHHHHH! MY ARM! OH MY ARM! WHAT DID YOU INJECT IN ME?! AAAAHHHHH! __**"*Chuckle* A little something to see if my little theory will work. I've been working on that serum for more than 6 years. I've calculated every little thing for it to work. Now I just need to make sure it does work" **__You… You… YOU BASTARD! ARGH! I'll… Kill… YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! __**"We'll see" **__Where are you going?! COME BACK HERE! COME BACK! _*Creak… SLAM*_ Bastard! Argh! AAHHH! Omf! At least… they released me… from that damn thing… Ahhh! I need to find out… what he did… AAHHHH! My nails… are those… Claws?! What the? AAAHHHHH! ARGH! My whole body feels like it's on fire! AAHHH! *_RIIIIP* _Is that… my flesh?! Fur? FUR?! WHAT 'S HAPPENING?! WHA-?! AAHHHHHH!_

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!", I scream waking up from my… Nightmare… Or was that a suppressed memory? I don't know… All I know is that it felt so real… the pain… the voices… the feelings of any surface… It all felt so real, "Oh my God… It's fine… You're fine… You're alive… You're breathing… No one can hurt you…", I take deep breaths to calm me down as I take a look at the clock, 12:48 AM, "God… I need to calm down… I haven't sang in a while… Maybe singing will help me a bit…", I take a deep breath to calm myself then I close my eyes and take another deep breath and then…<p>

_Down by the river by the boats_  
><em>Where everybody goes to be alone<em>  
><em>Where you won't see any rising sun<em>  
><em>Down to the river we will run<em>

_When by the water we drink to the dregs_  
><em>Look at the stones on the river bed<em>  
><em>I can tell from your eyes<em>  
><em>You've never been by the riverside<em>

_Down by the water the riverbed_  
><em>Somebody calls you somebody says<em>  
><em>Swim with the current and float away<em>  
><em>Down by the river everyday<em>

_Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep_  
><em>And I don't know why I go the way<em>  
><em>Down by the riverside<em>

Another deep breath

_When that old river runs pass your eyes_  
><em>To wash off the dirt on the riverside<em>  
><em>Go to the water so very near<em>  
><em>The river will be your eyes and ears<em>

_I walk to the borders on my own_  
><em>To fall in the water just like a stone<em>  
><em>Chilled to the marrow in them bones<em>  
><em>Why do I go here all alone<em>

_Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep_  
><em>And I don't know why I go the way<em>  
><em>Down by the riverside<em>

_Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep_  
><em>And I don't know why I go the way<em>  
><em>Down by the riverside<em>

_Oh oh, hey hey_

_Oh oh, hey hey_

_Oh oh, hey hey_

_Down by the riverside_

_Down by the riverside_

I open my eyes and I am completely calm now, I lay back down and find Finn and hug him close and close my eyes once more and I pray to God that when I sleep I won't get anymore nightmares as the darkness of slumber starts to consume me once more.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you guys think? Good? Bad? NEEDS WORK?! Please Review :D<br>Next two chapters will be uploaded tomorrow and since I don't have school on Friday I will go (or might go) on an uploading spree! So yay!  
>This chapter is longer than the previous ones so yay! Longer chapters are good but too long will be bad!<strong>

**Also shout out to two lovelies who were the first to follow and favorite this story:  
>SnowflakesFrozenForever and Inky ivory!<br>Thank you guys so much! Love you two and I hope you stick around till the end of this story (Which will probably be more than 20 chapters :D)  
><strong>

**And that's it! Enjoy! And have a great day/night!**


	5. Bonding

**Hey everybody! Just so you know the song that was sang by Kelly was Riverside by Agnes Obel! Check it out! It's really good!**

**Okay, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Today was a Saturday… my day… my free day… I planned to sleep in today as usual… Planned… but I woke up because the phone on my nightstand started ringing, and frankly I just wanted to sleep without any disturbances… But alas, fate doesn't want me to be happy so I grabbed the phone really lazily and started to rub my eyes as I hit the answer button, "Hello?", I said while yawning and scratching my back, "YooHoo! This is Oaken! I just wanted to let you know that Kristoff, Elsa and Anna will be visiting you soon! I gave them the directions so they should be there shortly.", it took me a moment to process what Oaken had said through the phone and when it finally dinged in my head my eyes flew wide open and I jumped out of bed with lightning speed, "What?! When did that happen?!", I started to change clothes, boxers off and pants on (Just so you know I wear underwear before boxers), "About 10 minutes ago, why?", old used shirt off, new clean shirt on, "Seriously?! IT TAKES 15 MINUTES TO GET HERE! Ah!", socks on, shoes on; at the speed I was going I think I could've matched Usain Bolt's speed when he's at maximum running speed, "I guess I should've asked first, I'm sorry Kyo", I started picking up my art materials that were on the floor and I closed the sliding door that led to my balcony which still had my unfinished landscape painting there, "That's ok Oaken, make sure to do that next time", I said as I picked up the scattered clothes and dump them in my laundry basket then hung up the phone and threw it on my bed and rushed downstairs and stopped at the front door and caught my breath as I waited.<p>

I heard a knock on the door shortly after and took a deep breath before opening the door to see the new group of Arendelle, "Hey", I said still a little out of breath (it's like I ran a damn marathon. But hey, if you got a call when you just woke up that people are coming to your house and that you only have 5 minutes left I think we'd all feel like that), "Hey", they greeted back, "Come on in", I said as I held the door open for them and they came in then I closed it and followed them, "Woah, I thought the outside was impressive but this! This is even better.", Kristoff said as he walked around the living room as well as Anna and Elsa who were inspecting every detail there was.  
>I chuckled and headed to the open kitchen that was connected to the living room and made myself a cup of coffee, "Did you paint all this?", Anna asked as she stared at all the painting that were hung on the walls, "Some. Others I bought", I told them, "and anyway, why're you guys here?", I asked as I took a sip from my coffee which was in my customized Bioshock Burial at Sea coffee mug, "Oh that, well we wanted to see your house and your other works", Anna had said as she looked at me for a moment before going to look back at one of the paintings, I took another sip before replying, "That's it? You know you could've asked me when I was at Oaken's. I could've brought you here instead of you asking Oaken for directions", I said smirking when I saw the three of them fidget a little bit as I took another sip, "Well you weren't at Oaken's this morning so we asked him for directions instead. We used Kristoff's car to get here", Elsa informed me.<br>I just shrugged and put the mug down on one of the coffee tables before going up the stairs only to stop when I noticed that they weren't following, "Wanna see my work or what?", I asked as I continued to go up the stairs and I smirked when I heard hurried footsteps behind me.

* * *

><p>After walking for a tiny bit I opened the third door to my right and entered leaving it open so that the others could come in and I turned to look at them when I knew they were at the door way, "Woah. This is amazing", Anna breathed out. I smiled, it was amazing cause I have a ton of finished and unfinished paintings and several drawings on my desk as well as sketchbook piled on the corners of the room. The walls were painted with video game related stuff, some landscapes, as well as animals and fictional beings. I know. I'm an art freak, but I still love it, "How were you able to do all of this?", Kristoff asked in disbelief as he started checking out my Assassin's Creed painted wall area, "I've been here longer than any of you have. Way longer. And since I make my living by selling paintings or drawings or illustrations anytime how much time do you think I have?", I asked while smiling at them as they started checking everything out from the sketchbooks to the walls and even a glance at the work on my desk, "A ton of time", Anna answered as she stared at a forest landscape on the wall with deer passing by.<p>

I noticed Elsa started to drift towards my desk and picked one of my drawings up, "Do you like wolves?", Elsa asked as she scanned every inch of the detailed drawing, "Excuse me?", I asked confused and Elsa looked up then showed the drawing to me which was a pack of wolves in a dark forest which were growling with their teeth bared looking at the viewer.  
>I knew Anna and Kristoff were looking at us cause I couldn't hear their breathes of awe and amazement unlike a while ago, "Do you like wolves?", Elsa repeated though this time a little bit louder, "I guess so", saying it as I shrugged, "So do you like werewolves?", Kristoff asked. I flinched a little bit but it wasn't obvious and I was thankful to the Lord for it being so, "No, I don't. I don't like werewolves", I said as I looked at Kristoff who made an 'oh' face.<br>I walked towards Elsa and gently took the drawing from her and placed it back on the desk, "C'mon, you guys have GOT to see my room. Kristoff, I know you'll love it", I said as I started walking out of the room, but I managed to get the confused look Kristoff gave me before doing so.

As we excited the "Art room of Awesomeness" as titled by Anna, we walked two doors down before opening the door to my room (Lemme give ya a better description of how my room looks like) which had a queen size bed in the middle (still not fixed for obvious reasons), two nigh stands on either side of it, a dresser in front of it. On the left side of the room was the balcony area separating the room with a sliding glass door and in the corner of the room was a plasma screen TV on the wall with a mini couch in front of it as well as a PS3 and PS4 with games for both console. On the right of the room was my desk which had two monitors and a PC, and in front of the doorway (like straight ahead) was the bathroom door. Posters of different video games and video game concept art were taped or hung on my walls, mostly the PS3, PS4 area as well as the computer area, "Oh. My. God. This is heaven", Kristoff said as he entered my room followed by Elsa and Anna, "I think I might cry" Kristoff once again said but this time his eyes started tearing up. I chuckled, "Go ahead, I won't judge", I said as I closed the door to my room, "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THIS RICH?!", Anna yelled after getting a good look at my room and I swear I lost it for a good minute before calming down, "I guess so", I said still laughing a little bit, "Hey Kelly, do you mind if me and Anna play on your playstations?", Kristoff asked. I could practically see his eyes begging for me to say yes so I nodded and Anna and Kristoff immediately went to the Playstation area with Elsa following suit. I decided that I'd practice some digital drawing so I turned on my PC, put my headphones on and got to work.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and Kristoff and Anna were still playing, it was about a minute or two before I noticed someone was looking over my shoulder so I turned my head and saw Elsa looking so I removed my headset and stared at her as she stared at me and that lasted for about a moment before I decided to break the silence, "Hey, is there anything you need?", I asked and Elsa looked back at the digital drawing before looking back at me and looked away for a moment to think and then looked back at me, "Not really, I just wanted to watch you draw… If that's alright with you", Elsa said.<p>

I smiled, "Of course, not a problem at all", I said as I got up went out and came back with another chair and put it next to mine then sat back down and patted the chair for Elsa to sit on.

"So where do you get the inspiration to draw these?", Elsa asked still watching every brush stroke I made on screen, I could hear Kristoff and Anna yelling in the background and I smiled. It was nice having people over, really nice, "It just comes to me. At random times, at night, in my dreams, even during the oddest hours of the day. It happens anytime and anywhere.", I explained as I continued coloring and adding more detail to the drawing, "So anytime at all?", I nodded my head as I continued to draw, "What do you do when you get an idea?", I stopped and looked at Elsa who was looking at me with curious eyes, wanting to know the answer and so eager to know the answer, I smiled, "I get anything I can draw on then make a sketch and I write a short description so I know what the sketch is about – or I draw on my skin if I'm desperate – then I draw or paint it here at home", I said still looking at her.  
>Elsa looked away for a moment with brows furrowed and her face in a thinking expression, "So anything you can draw on? Like paper, tissue, cardboard, anything that's good for drawing on?", Elsa asked and I nodded my head before continuing to draw again.<p>

* * *

><p>I was drawing an adventurer who was at the edge of the forest with a torch at night and in the distance was a big castle, I had an idea so I stopped and saved the drawing to finish some other time and made a new empty space, "What're you doing?", Elsa asked me with a confused expression on her face, but I just gave a cheeky and mischievous smile, "You're going to draw", I said as I handed her the tablet, "What? No! I don't know how…", Elsa whispered the last part and started to stare at the ground biting her bottom lip, "I didn't say it had to be a 'drawing' drawing. It could be something related to architecture!", I said and Elsa looked back up at me then at the tablet and started to think so I waited.<br>After about a minute or two of waiting and of hearing Anna and Kristoff yelling (I sincerely hope they don't break my controllers) Elsa finally looked up with a small yet confident smile, "Alright, I'll give it a try" and I smiled and got up and we switched places so she could see the screen better.

At first she was struggling but slowly started to get the hang of it and before you know it she was creating beautiful buildings! "Alright, since you've gotten used to using the tablet why don't you try drawing for real this time?", I suggested as I looked at Elsa, and I shit you not the reaction on her face was priceless! I had to stifle my laughter just so Anna and Kristoff could concentrate.  
>After my laughing fit I looked up to see Elsa pouting at me and I smiled before letting out a small chuckle and I heard her huff, "Okay, okay. Before you say ANYTHING I'll teach you how to draw. It doesn't have to be the real thing yet, we can start of slow and easy with cartoons if you'd like. C'mon! It'll be fun AND easy!", I said giving her my best puppy eyes I could muster but when Elsa sighed I knew I had one and I started to clap my hands with joy and I started to teach her the basic things of drawing.<p>

The rest of the day we drew on my computer, played on my Playstations, watched TV, had a movie marathon, had a pizza party and that was it.  
>It was around 1 in the morning when they left. This day is going down in my history book of memories for sure.<p> 


	6. Ice Cream and Relaxation

_*pant pant pant pant* what am I running from? Where am I going? It's dark and I can't see… *pant pant pant* hnng? What is that? Light? Dim light… looks like a… small side tavern… from afar… I hear… leaves… twigs and branches… am I in a forest?  
>My clothes… I barely have any on… just enough to cover my chest and my legs… what happened to them?*pant pant pant* I hear yelling from behind me… and it sounds pretty close but when I looked back… there was no one… What's going on?<br>AH! I'm… falling?! But I just tripped! Ow! What is that bright light? Argh! Ouch… my butt… Is this… what is this? Are those… bodies?! But they've been torn apart! It looks like it was done by an animal… but… WHAT?! My hand! It's… it's like a paw! There's claws! What… What is this?! My legs! They're like an animals legs! WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!? Blood?... I taste…blood… My hands… they're covered in blood… Oh God please tell me I didn't do this… I'm not a beastl… I'm not a monster… I am not a beast… I am not a monster… I am not a beast… I AM NOT A MONSTER!  
><em>_**YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM!  
><strong>__NO! I DIDN'T! I DID NOT KILL THEM! I DID NO- __**YOU'RE A MONSTEERRRR!**_

* * *

><p>"ah… my God… what the hell was that?... I'm going insane… I definitely need to go to Oaken's later…", I stretch my back and hear it crack a little which makes me wince a tiny bit but also feel a whole lot better. I get up and head into the shower and turn it on at warm, "Man… I've been getting a lot of nightmares lately… are they related to my past?... All I remember is… breaking out of a dark, musky place then nothing… It's like I know what happened but I don't… man… this is confusing…", I said as I began rinsing my hair.<br>After the shower I picked out my new clothes for the day, gray baggy pants (once again, not THAT baggy), my Dark Souls II shirt, that is of course, two sizes bigger than me, and an Assassin's Creed coat and headed out to Oaken's.

When I arrived at Oaken's it was lunch time and the shop was sort of full, _'Great… my favorite place and second safe haven is full with a bunch of people… oh well… I guess I gotta talk to some of these guys once in a while'_, I thought to myself as I made my way to Oaken who was just about done serving someone else, "Oh! Kyo! I'm really sorry about yesterday", Oaken said with an apologetic smile, "Nah, it's cool. I actually had fun. Now how about a sandwich and a Caramel Swirl?", I said with a smile while resting on the countertop, "Of course. I'm glad to hear you had fun as well", Oaken said as he disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve my food.  
>"Kell? Hey! I haven't seen you around in a while!", I heard someone say behind me so I turned around and saw Meg, also known as Megara, "Oh hey Meg. Yeah, I was hanging out with the new kids in Arendelle. Oaken kind of pushed me to do it but I ain't complaining. I would've met them sooner or later anyway", I said as I smiled at one of my best friends of Arendelle, the Queen of Sarcasm, Megara Flame, "Hahaha, yeah. So want to sit down and catch up? I'll wait for you at the table at the back.", Meg said and I smiled and nodded and she went to wait, "Here you go Kyo. Have a nice day", Oaken said as he came back and handed me my lunch… it's strange though, I usually just eat a sandwich for lunch… never had a 'lunch lunch' lunch in a long time… looks like I've become accustomed to the sandwich life.<p>

I went to the table Meg said she would wait at and sat down, "Hey there Madam Creator", Meg said as she rested her head on her left hand, her Vanilla Swirl in her right hand as she took a sip from it and I just chuckled and began to eat my sandwich, "So are you going to tell me who the new kids are? Or what they're like", Meg said as she went closer to the table to get ready for the talk, I just laughed, "I'm pretty sure you'll meet two of them tomorrow at Arendelle State University", I said as I took a long, wonderful sip from my Caramel Swirl drink, "Really?! What're they majoring?", Meg asked completely interested now, "Hmmm… one's majoring in Architecture and the other's majoring in Music… You're in between both buildings for both major's and you have the regular classes so I'm sure you'll see them", I said as I thought about it. Meg just had a huge smile on her face till she realized something, "Wait… you said I'd meet TWO of them… who's the third?", she asked as she took another sip of her drink and I took another bite of my sandwich, "He's a guy who does ice sculpting or anything related with ice or snow", I said as I swallowed and took another bite, "Hmmm", Meg said as she started to think.

* * *

><p>The rest of the lunch time we caught up, then Meg and I split ways to carry on with our business, "Awww FUCK! I still have to finish that fucking landscape painting! Awwwwww", I said as I just realized what else I had to do… stupid responsibilities…<br>I decided to go to the convenient store to pick up some stuff, and by stuff I mean junk food, soft drinks, energy drinks, milk, ice cream, and maybe a pack of cigarettes… yes I smoke, but I rarely do so I'm still cool.  
>I entered the convenient store to be greeted by Donald, Donald Duckinston, "Hey there Kelly, what're you here for?", he asked and I smiled, "Oh you know, the usual… plus a pack of cigarettes, any brand", I said and Donald went to get the supplies and came back quickly… years of doing this job would enhance your ability of retrieving items for your customers I would think…, "Here you go. Is there anything else you need?", Donald asked as he set the things I asked for on the counter and waited as he pushed buttons to see how much all the junk I got was worth, "Nah, not really", "Alright, that'll be $595", Donald said as he held out his hand for me to pay, I got out the money and handed it to him, "See you some time again!", Donald said as I left.<p>

I started to drive towards my house but took a right as it went straight into the forest.  
>When the trail stopped I shut off my car, got out and took the ice cream that came with a spoon (cause Donald knows what I do immediately after getting ice cream) and started walking to my favorite spot that a lot of people know of but few actually remember the trail to.<p>

I stopped walking when I saw an open spot near a cliff and walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down letting my legs dangle, "Ah, the life", I said as I opened my cookie and cream ice cream and began eating while observing everything around me.  
>From the sound of the waterfall in the distance to the deer running down below, the geese flying in the sky to the fish swimming in the water, when I was at this place… I was completely and utterly calm and free…<br>I closed my eyes as a cooling breeze of wind came by and I let out a content sigh, but I immediately opened my eyes when I heard a twig break behind me and I turned around to see….

* * *

><p><strong>NOOO! THE DREADED CLIFFHANGER! BUT FEAR NOT! Cause I will be uploading a lot today so yaaaayyy!<strong>

**:D  
><strong>

**I do hope everyone is enjoying reading this and sorry if the chapter was sort of poopy, I was having writers block but didn't know what to put so I decided to just type whatever came to mind and this happened and now I know what's going to happen for the next chapter so it's all cool!  
>Also the reason for this chapter being shorter than the others is because this was sort of rushed cause I didn't update twice yesterday but I'll try and make up for it today and tomorrow so yeah!<strong>

**I'll see you guys on the flip side! Bye!**


	7. The Lion King

I turned around to see… Elsa? "I think I'm lost…", Elsa grumbled before noticing I was there, "Oh… Kelly…", me and Elsa just stared at each other, both of us surprised to see the other here, "erm… what are you doing here, Elsa?", I asked fixing my position so I could see Elsa better, "Well I was going to… visit you… but then I got lost…", Elsa mumbled softly but loud enough for me to hear her, "You were gonna visit me? What about Kristoff and Anna?", I asked as I now have fixed my position once more to sit facing towards her, ice cream and spoon still in my hand but my head cocked to the side in a questioning manner, "They said they were going to buy some new instruments but I didn't want to go and I just finished reading one of my new book but I didn't have anything else to do so I thought I might go visit you", Elsa answered honestly, "Well you aren't exactly lost, this place is close to my house so you just took a wrong turn. Did you see my truck?", I asked, "Yeah, but I didn't exactly ride here, I walked. Oaken said that walking would take from about 30 minutes to an hour and I made it here within 45", Elsa answered, I just took another spoonful of ice cream and ate it, "Well, why don't you sit next to me? The view is amazing", I said while patting the spot next to me and I saw Elsa shrug a little bit and walked towards the spot and sit down, "Ice cream? Sorry, I only got one spoon. It was fresh out of the convenient store and Donald always puts a spoon cause he knows I'll eat it immediately afterwards", I explained while giving her an apologetic smile, "That's ok. I could use some ice cream after that walk", Elsa said as she took the spoon and got ice cream and ate it, "Man, that hit the spot", Elsa breathed out, I smiled, "Yeah, I usually go here to relax and get some peace and quiet. This is one of my 3 safe havens", I told Elsa as I took the ice cream back and took another spoonful of it and ate it again, "Really? What are the other 2?", Elsa asked curious, "My house and Oaken's Cake and Coffee", I answered simply and Elsa laughed a little bit using her hand to cover her mouth, "I guess that was to be expected", she said as she smiled at me, I nodded and handed her the ice cream again and she ate it again and we just stayed like that enjoying natures… nature until all the ice cream was eaten.  
>"That was some damn fine ice cream if I do say so myself", I said as I stood up and stretched curing my back of any aches it had while sitting down and Elsa stood up as well, "So, wanna go and chill at my place?", I said as I turned to look at her with a smile, "I think that would be nice", Elsa said with a smile, "Alright. Follow me to my truck and we'll be there in no time", I said as I held out my hand for Elsa to hold and she did and we walked back to the truck.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here we are!", I said as I parked the truck and shut it off and exited the car, I heard Elsa also exit before I locked the car, "C'mon, let's get inside and have some pizza delivered or something. Maybe some chinese", I said as I opened the door and entered and waited for Elsa to come in before I closed it, "So, what do you want to do? Watch TV, sleep, Movie marathon?", I said as we started going up the stairs, "Actually, I was wondering if I could see you draw again. But on paper this time", Elsa asked as she smiled softly, "Well that means we must go to the Art room of Awesomeness then", I said as I opened the door to the Art room. I heard Elsa chuckle a little and I kept the door open, "Hold on, I need to get the extra chair that's in my room", I said as I went back out and entered my room got the chair and came back in the room and saw that Elsa was closely inspecting the wall, "Got the chair", I said as I pushed it near my Art desk, "So, shall we start?", I said as I sat down and got an empty sheet of paper.<br>Elsa smiled and came over and sat down next to me, "So what do you want me to draw?", I asked as I looked at Elsa, "How about… a lion?... The Lion King?", Elsa asked smiling at me, "Disney style or like… Real-ish cartoonish style?", I asked as I looked at her, "Hmm… Real-is cartoonish", Elsa said and I nodded my head and began drawing, drowning out any sounds and only focusing on finishing the drawing.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour or two hours when I was done drawing it in pencil and I fixed my back cause I was hunched over and lemme tell you, it hurts so I stretched and I heard the cracking sounds again and I sat down once more this time looking at Elsa to see her reaction to the drawing, "Woah, that's really good", Elsa breathed out as she looked at it. I drew Mufasa and Scar only because they were like my favorite characters ever, "Do you want to keep it?", I asked and Elsa looked at me surprised, "Well you were the one to ask for the drawing and since I really don't have a use for it I might as well give it to you", I said with a soft smile, "Are you sure?", Elsa asked looking at me and awaiting my confirmation. I nodded my head and I saw Elsa give one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen her had which made me smile, <em>'I'm glad she enjoyed the drawing. I would've colored it, but I don't think I would've put a lot of effort and it would look completely half-assed'<em>, "C'mon, let's go watch TV downstairs in the living room", I said as I took her hand and started dragging her.

When we got downstairs we both sat down on the white luxurious and expensive looking couch and I grabbed the controller and turned on the TV and switched to Fox Family Movies and oddly enough the Lion King began playing from the start.  
>Me and Elsa stared at the screen as if it started playing because of the request Elsa gave me a while ago, "Well… if this isn't creepy I don't know what is", I stated while having my brow raised while I stared at the screen, "Yeah… let's just enjoy the movie though. I haven't seen the Lion King in a while and was planning to see it soon so this is fine by me", Elsa said as she relaxed into the couch and I just hummed and relaxed too.<p>

* * *

><p>Within thirty minutes of the movie Elsa moved closer to me and snuggled next to me as she rested her head on my shoulder, I just looked at her with my eyebrow raised and smirk on my lips and just looked at her while she was watching the movie with a childlike wonder on her face and just allowed her to rest while we watched the movie.<br>We got to the part where Simba and Nala reunite after Scar took over the Pridelands when I felt a finger poke my side and I jumped with a squeak and looked at Elsa and she was covering her mouth while laughing, and I smirked, got up and charged towards Elsa and started to tickle her, "AH! OK OK! I'M SORRY KELLY! HAHAHA! KELLY…STOOOP! HAHAHAHA", Elsa cried as she tried to get out of my grasp, "Don't mess with me! This is what you get for poking me in the stomach!", I yelled as I kept on tickling Elsa who now started to kick and flail and then I made a fatal mistake… I poked Elsa in the side and she jumped causing both me and her to land on the floor.  
>We both opened our eyes to realize what our positions were, I was on the bottom and Elsa was on top and we realized how close our faces were. We didn't move. We didn't DARE move. And to make matters worse the song 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?' was playing in the background. Yeah. It made it a whole lot worse, "Uhhh…", I couldn't say anything, I DIDN'T know what to say! "Oh! Uhm… let me just… get off", Elsa said and she slowly got off of me and I fixed my position so I was sitting and I just stared at Elsa who now was blushing, I was too, I mean who wouldn't?! "So uhm… what do you want to do now?", I asked as I stared at the floor, "Anna and Kristoff should be back by now. I'll go home I suppose", Elsa said as she stood up still not looking at me. I got up and dusted myself off before looking at her, "Do you need- erm, do you need a ride? To get back?", I asked my voice obviously held my nervousness, "No, it's ok. I'll walk", Elsa said, "Oh, ok. I'll show you the door… I guess", I said as I started walking towards the front door, Elsa following closely.<p>

* * *

><p>"So uhm… bye?", I asked, "Yeah, bye. See you sometime", Elsa said before she left, I closed the door, pressed my back against it and slid down, "Oh my God… Please don't tell me… Please don't…", I said as I buried my face in my hands.<br>I stayed like that for a good five to ten minutes before heading up towards the art room to draw my nervousness away but then I saw the drawing I did for Elsa and I suddenly remembered how happy and amazed she was when she saw the finished product and I smiled at the memory before realization hit me square in the head and my eyes widened, "Awww FUCK! Alright, don't panic, don't panic. Just go talk to Belle about this… Meg would probably just make fun of me… It's probably nothing… probably…", and that was the moment when I would forever skip watching the 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' scene in the Lion King.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOO! A little Kelly and Elsa fluff =3<br>Did ya guys enjoy it? Did ya did ya did ya? Yeah well I made it the Lion King cause of a recent start up in my Lion King obsession that cooled off like months ago but is now lit aflame so I must do this! Plus the song was SOOO perfect for that scene I couldn't resist!**

**Anyways yeah! This is it! Enjoy and have a nice day/night!**


	8. The Theatrical Arts

I woke up to the sunlight that was hitting my eyes cause God knows why I didn't put curtains to cover up the sliding door that leads to the balcony, "Uugghhhh… Mondays… I HATE Mondays…", I put my arm over my face to try and block the sun from hitting my eyes then it all comes back to me, Elsa, the Lion King, Can you Feel the Love Tonight, tickling, and the drawing… the Godforsaken drawing that Elsa forgot to take…, "I'm gonna have to give it to her", I say as I get up from my bed and begin my day.

* * *

><p>I decided to go straight to Arendelle State University since it was like 9 in the morning and I knew that Monday's usually consisted of morning classes for most students there so yeah… ,<em>'I gotta find out which classes Elsa has for the day, can't go running around looking for her. It'd be a waste of time'<em>, I think as I get out of my truck and close the door and start heading towards the administration building.  
><em>'Okay… so I just gotta ask one of these guys to show me Elsa's schedule and it'll be no problem… maybe the talking to Elsa part but anything else is a breeze'<em>, I thought as I scanned the room to try and find some sort of familiar face, _'Oh thank the Gods. I see Jasmine!'_, "Jasmine!', I yell as I make towards her. Jasmine lifts her head a little and smiles when she sees me, "Hey there Kyo. It's been a long while. What can I do for you?", Jasmine asked as she sits up straight, "I was wondering if you could show me Elsa Isocile's schedule. I kinda need to give her something", I asked as I put both my hands on top of her desk and watch as Jasmine begins to type away but stops and frowns a little bit before looking at me, "Sorry, I don't have her schedule. The new students' schedules go to someone else but I'm not sure who.", Jasmine explained as I groaned and rubbed my hand on my face, "Alright, do you know where Meg is?", I asked as I looked at her with a pleading look of hope and I saw Jasmine smile, "She came in here to give some papers and mentioned something about needing to practice this skit or something at the theatre. That was about10 minutes ago if I remember correctly", Jasmine explained and I hugged her and began running out, "Thank Jasmine! You're a life saver!" and began running towards the theatre if I correctly remember is west of the school campus.

* * *

><p>It took about 15 minutes of straight running (goddamn why do campus' have to be damn big) before I saw the theatre. I stopped at the front door and began to catch my breath before going in and I saw Meg yelling at poor, poor insolent Jafar, "C'MON! WE NEED TO DO THIS IF WE WANNA PASS!", Meg yelled out as she flailed her hands in the air and Jafar looked a little disturbed by it and was cowering under Meg's 'breakdown', I chuckled under my breath as I made my way towards them before I realized there were people sitting in the front row seats on the left side of me… it was… ELSA AND ANNA! I stopped as I stared at Elsa as I felt my stomach do flips, <em>'Oh lord… give me strength'<em>, I prayed in my head as I made my way towards her instead of Meg and lightly tapped her shoulder and Elsa jumped catching Anna of guard and both turn to see who was the cause and saw me. Anna smiled at me but I noticed Elsa wasn't which made my heart turn a little, _'she still must be embarrassed about yesterday'_, "Elsa, you kinda left this yesterday", I said as I handed her the drawing, Elsa's eyes looked up and saw it and she gently took it, "Thank you", she muttered quietly all the while Anna watched the little exchange, "So Anna, what's going on", I asked as I look on the stage where Meg was still yelling at Jafar, Anna also looked on stage and laughed, "Meg has this little excerpt from the Lion King Broadway where Scar is sort of hitting on Nala which by all accounts is creepy as hell", Anna explained as we continued to watch the little fiasco going on between the two, "I actually am Nala and Meg's Scar but Meg doesn't know how to act like Scar too well so we got Jafar to try and help us", Anna explained once more as we continued to watch and this time Meg is swatting Jafar with a bunch of papers rolled and Jafar is trying to not get hit in the face, "Well why don't I try and be Scar? I've seen the broadway many times before and even met the actors. It was a really good thing that I hope they'll perform in Arendelle", I said as I looked at Anna, "Really? Well… I don't see why not. Let me go ask Meg, oh! And before you ask, I minor in Theatrical Arts and met Meg during my first class. I introduced Elsa to her when we were going to our regular classes", I nodded my head with a 'Not Bad' Obama meme expression on my face, "MEG! Kelly's here! She said she can help!", Anna called out and Meg stopped swatting Jafar and looked at us and saw me, "OH THANK THE GODS KELLY! Show me how to be Scar! I'll be Nala and you'll be Scar! SHOW ME THE WAY!", Meg said nearly on her knees which almost cause me to laugh, "Alright, alright. I'll do it".

* * *

><p>I got up on stage and Meg explained that she took the last part of 'The Madness of King Scar' and we were going to perform that, "Alright. Get ready… and Action!", I said signaling for Meg to start as I sat on the chair on stage and rested my head on my right hand on the table there too while using a toothpick to pick at my teeth, "Nala! My how you've grown…", I said as I stopped picking at my teeth as I eyed Meg like… a predator?, "Scar you have to do something! We're being forced to over hunt!", I got up and started walking past Meg with a smirk on my face as I put my hand under her chin and let it slide.<p>

"_She's got those assets feminine!"_ (You're the king control the hyenas!)

I sing with a sneer on my face and my teeth showing making it look like I'm plotting something

"_I have to make her mine!"_ (They'll destroy the Pridelands)

I put my hand on my chest as I looked back at Meg

"_Nobility in every gene"_ (Look if we don't stop now don't you see?)

I turned around and sang that part with a look of pity but it had a want in it (?)

"_She has to be my Queen"_ (There's still a chance for things to be alright again!)

I sang as I circled Meg who was trying to implore me to listen

"_Come sweet Nala, it's written in the stars"_

I say as I bring my body close to hers and make her walk with me then I get up on some steps as I look towards the ceiling with a smirk on my face

(Wha- What are you doing? Are you listening to me?!)

"_We'll create a host of little Scars!"_ (What are you talking about?)

I sing as I turn around and look at Meg with an evil sneer as she looks confused

"_Tell me I'm adored!"_

I say as I go closer with an air of dominance and my eyes have a sort of crazed look to them

(Get away from me!)

I get closer and closer as Meg cowers to the ground and I look at her with crazed eyes

"_Tell me I'm ador_- Ah!"

Meg slaps me in the face as I look shocked then I cool of and just smirk at her

" Nala…", I say as I finish the act and it's all silent.  
>"Woah...", Anna breathed out as she stared in awe, "That was…", Elsa began, "PERFECT! Oh my God Kelly I love you!", Meg yells as she engulfs me in a hug so strong she nearly takes my breath away, "Ahahaha, you're very welcome Meg", I say as I pat her back and I heard Anna get up, "WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO ACT LIKE THAT?!", Anna began as she stared at me with awe and amazement, "I don't know. I'm just a really awesome liar", I say as I shrug and Meg jumps off the stage and grabs Anna's wrist before taking off, "Anna we gotta go! MUSIC CLASS! Elsa you gotta follow too! It's one of your minor subjects too right?!", Meg yells as she exits the theatre and me and Elsa are left just staring at the door which was now shut, "Well Elsa", I began as she looks at me with a surprised expression as if she nearly forgot I was there, "Shall we go to the music room? I know a shortcut to it, trust me", I said as I hold my arm out for her, she looks at it then back at me then back to my arm before she gently takes it with a small smile on her face, "Let's go", she said and we started walking out of the theatre and through the shortcut towards the music room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HOW'RE YA'LL! A little Lion King Broadway here! And for those who want to see where I got the actions and the words from here's the video:<strong>

** watch?v=1kGEz1zDGgY**

**This wasn't a deleted scene from the original movie, oh no. It was animated by Eduardo Quinto (I think that's his name) and it looks IMPECCABLE!  
>I'm pretty sure this guy worked for Disney in a previous life of some sort cause he nailed it so hard!<strong>

**Anyways the next chapter will present more singing! YAY! Like every Disney movie has! SINGING!**

**Have a nice day/night!**


	9. Her Home, My Warning

Me and Elsa entered the Music room and noticed that Anna and Meg still weren't here and I just smirked as I looked at Elsa who was a little surprised, "Told ya. I know all the shortcuts around the campus", I said as we entered and Elsa sat down on a chair at the corner of the room, I looked around and saw Professor White, more known as Snow White. Snow looked around the room and saw me and waved and I waved back with a smile and I pointed to myself and then gestured to the room silently asking if it was alright if I stayed and Snow nodded before going on about her business, all the while Elsa watched as me and Snow were communicating silently.  
>I turned to look at her and took a seat, but before I could say anything Anna and Meg burst into the room and everyone went silent and just stared at them while they were panting like dogs, "Don't mind us... just carry on", Anna said through each pant before her and Meg saw me and Elsa and decided to go to us with shocked faces, "How in the world did you two get here so fast?!", Anna whispered yelled and me and Elsa laughed while Meg began to think then snapped her fingers when she finally got it and pointed at me with a scolding smile (?), "You took the shortcut didn't you?", and I laughed and nodded my head, "Darn! I forgot about that thing! Woulda saved me and Anna's breath!", Meg said as she pouted a little then took a seat as well as Anna, "There's a shortcut?", Anna asked as she looked at the three of us and we nodded, "Kell here found it out while exploring cause she was bored. That shortcut has saved me more than once and I have Kell to thank for since she showed it to me", Meg said as she smiled at me and I smiled back.<br>Our attention were caught when Snow clapped her hands silencing the whole room, "Alright class. Today I'm going to be announcing the project that will happen within 2 weeks time. The project is that you will have to perform a song in front. It can be sung or played by an instrument, you can even do a quartet or a choir if you'd like. Even duets. The choice is totally up to you so for today and the next two days you can choose the song you're going to perform.", Snow announced before letting the class converse with their friends about what songs they were going to do, "So what're you guys going to do?", I asked as I looked at them, "I'm not sure…", Anna said as she started pouting her lips and her brows furrowed as she tried to think of the song she was going to sing in two weeks time, "Me neither", Meg said and Elsa hummed to agree with the two. That was when Snow approached, "Hey there Kelly.", I looked up at Snow and smiled, "'Sup Snow?", I asked, "I was wondering if you'd be able to perform as well next week even if you aren't a student here. I just thought it'd be nice having you here and performing. You do have a lovely voice", Snow said and I could easily see the pleading look she was giving me, "Well… Alright. I don't see why not. Anyways I can sing whatever I want since my career doesn't depend on it", I said shrugging and Snow just laughed, "Alright smarty pants. Just make sure you're ready in two weeks time", and with that Snow turned and walked to monitor the other students' work and progress.

"So what're you gonna sing?", Meg asked as she rested her head on her left hand where her elbow was resting on her knee, "I don't know. Dog's Life?", I asked unsure, "Seriously? Well that song does have a nice beat to it. Why don't you try singing it and we'll tell you if it's good or not", Meg suggested, "What about you guys? Do you think I should sing it now just so I know it's ok?", I asked as I looked at Anna and Elsa, "Yeah! I think you sing really awesome from what I heard in the theatre! I would love to hear you sing a real song!", Anna exclaimed and I turned to face Elsa next, "I think it'd be interesting. And I totally agree with Anna", Elsa said as she smiles gently at me, I smile back, "Alright! It's decided! NOW SING!", Meg commanded as she looked at me with a confident 'I DARE YOU' face and I just laughed before taking a breath and closing my eyes and then…

_Cheap smoke  
>Rising like a spirit in the<br>Soft glow of a New York street  
>No glamour or garb can hide<br>The animal heart inside of me_

_Lost faith_  
><em>Martyrs with an axe to grind<em>  
><em>Old hatreds tired &amp; tamed<em>  
><em>Chasing the faintest trail<em>  
><em>Solemn companion pale<em>  
><em>Protects me from my name<em>

_Cold reflections they tell no lies_  
><em>But eyes just scratch the surface...<em>

_Don't shake me_  
><em>Don't make me bear my teeth<em>  
><em>You really don't wanna meet that guy<em>  
><em>Don't wake me<em>  
><em>Don't let it off the leash<em>  
><em>There's a monster livin' under this hide<em>

_Well it's a dog's life_  
><em>Holdin' onto beauty while the<em>  
><em>Bleak nights are makin' beasts of men<em>  
><em>The fairytale days are dead<em>  
><em>So try not to lose your head<em>  
><em>When the scent is calling again<em>

_Cold reflections they tell no lies_  
><em>But eyes just scratch the surface...<em>

_Don't shake me_  
><em>Don't make me bear my teeth<em>  
><em>You really don't wanna meet that guy<em>  
><em>Don't wake me<em>  
><em>Don't let it off the leash<em>  
><em>There's a monster livin' under this hide<em>

_Who's evading the skin-clad wof?_  
><em>I hope the spoils were worth it...<em>  
><em>Who's evading the skin-clad wolf?<em>  
><em>The eyes just scratch the surface...<em>

_Don't shake me_  
><em>Don't make me bear my teeth<em>  
><em>You really don't wanna meet that guy<em>  
><em>Don't wake me<em>  
><em>Don't let it off the leash<em>  
><em>There's a monster livin' under this hide<em>

_It's a dog's life_

Then I open my eyes and see that Elsa and Anna were staring at me with their mouths opened in awe, Anna's much more opened then Elsa's, "Well?", I asked staring at them, "It was nice. It actually suits you and your voice so great job on your song choice", Meg said casually as she leaned back in her chair, "NICE?! NICE?! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!", Anna screamed but oddly enough no one noticed her scream, that or they just didn't give a fuck, I laughed so hard I swear I nearly fell of the chair which caused to laugh even harder, "It was incredible Kelly. I didn't know you could sing", Elsa said smiling at me as I calmed down, "Yeah… me neither… I guess I'm just a natural at it", I said rubbing the tears out of my eyes, "Alright! Enough chit chat! We gotta find a song for me, Elsa and Anna!", Meg announced as we all started listing down song names.

* * *

><p>After music I joined Elsa, Anna and Meg with their regular classes since those were the last classes of the day, dismissal time was at 2:30 the lucky bastards. When I was in school the dismissal wasn't until 4:30! (#Oldtimermoment) we were at the school gates when Meg stopped in front of us, "Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow", Meg said as she waved us goodbye before walking away, "I actually gotta go to. I promised Kristoff that we'd get him that electric guitar we saw in the store before.", Anna said before we waved her goodbye as she waved us goodbye, "So I guess that leaves me and you eh?", I said as I looked at Elsa, "Yeah… Hey… do you want to, uhm… go to my house? You still don't know where it is", Elsa asked as she nervously looked at the ground while biting her lower lip and started playing with her fingers, <em>'by the Gods that is so adorable!'<em>, I thought as I smiled at how cute Elsa was being, "Sure, I don't see why not. We can take my truck since I came here with it", I said as I started leading Elsa to my truck.  
>We entered the truck and I started it and we embarked on our journey towards her house, "So how far is your home?", I asked as I continued to drive, "Not far, just turn right, then left, then straight and you're there. I'll say which house though", Elsa said as I followed the directions towards her home.<br>"Here we are", Elsa said as she pointed to a white and blue house on her right, "Alright, lemme just park", I said as I parked on the sidewalk… or NEAR the sidewalk, I'd have to be crazy to park ON the sidewalk, "Alright, let's get out of this truck and in your house", I said as I turned my trusty truck off and exited.  
>When I hear Elsa exit as well I locked the truck and followed her to her front door while she worked on unlocking it, "Here we are", Elsa said as she opened the door and left it open for me to enter and I looked around and whistled as I closed the door, "Hot damn this is a nice place", I said as I continued to observe every detail, "Not nearly as nice as yours but it's home", Elsa said as she put her home key on a table and proceeded to go up the stairs and I followed.<p>

"This is my room", Elsa said as she opened her door to reveal a room with light blue covered walls with snowflakes on them, the ceiling was painted a darker blue but still had snowflakes, there was bed in the middle of the room, a carpet in front of it and a TV on a table in front of that. A desk was in front of the large window that was across the room and there was a door to my right which I assumed was the bathroom, a dresser to my left, all in all it was a pretty nice room, "Woah… Your room is really… beautiful…", I said as I continued to look around, "Thank you", Elsa softly said and I saw her blush a little through my peripheral vision, "So… what do you want to do?", I asked as I looked at her but my attention went to the wall as I saw my drawing hanging in a portrait and I made my way towards it.  
>I gently took it off the wall and placed my hand over it as I scanned over it again, there were no crumples, no rips whatsoever, as if she immediately framed it, "You… framed it?", I asked a little surprised, Elsa came up to me and also took hold of the drawing and looked at me, "Of course, why wouldn't I?", I then looked at Elsa and softly smiled, "I just expect people to stare at the drawing then put it somewhere to be found at a later date", I said, "that's usually the case", I once again said as I looked at the drawing again before placing it on the wall, "So, like I asked before, What do you want to do?", I asked as I looked at Elsa, "I'm not sure… we could watch TV", she suggests and I went towards her bed and flopped down on it, "Sure thing. I don't know what else I do with my life besides be a bum", I said and Elsa just laughed as she got the remote for her TV and I fixed myself and sat in an indian sit so Elsa could sit down too.<p>

* * *

><p>We were probably watching the Simpsons marathon for over an hour (it was a pretty long marathon… like literally the schedule was 12 PM to 9 PM… it's only what? 3:46 PM) before I realized something, "Where's Anna and Kristoff? Aren't they supposed to be back by now?", I asked as I looked at Elsa and I saw her smile before looking at me, "I know. I think those two are secretly dating behind my back. I've always known Anna had a crush on Kristoff since Grade 6 and Kristoff had a crush on Anna since Sophomore high school", Elsa said and I burst out laughin, "Oh my God! I can't wait for them to tell us about this so we can tease them!", I was clutching my stomach from laughing so hard I heard Elsa start laughing too and probably as hard as me cause she was lying down next to me with her face being covered by the bed's blanket and I swear she was trying so hard to not laugh but was FAILING so hard.<br>Once we calmed down we just stared at each others faces, neither one of us daring to say anything, we just were scanning each other's faces as the sound from the TV began to drown out from our hearing, it was just us and us only.  
>After what seemed like forever Elsa spoke up, "Kelly?", she softly said as we continued to look at each other, "Yes?", I said as I traced every detail of Elsa's face, memorizing every single thing, "Do you… do you li… do you…", Elsa seemed to be fumbling with her words but I think I know what she means, but then I remembered something… I remembered what I was exactly… and I knew that it would be too dangerous for Elsa to get this close, I had to stop this somehow but I didn't know how.<br>I didn't even realize my eyes were downcast and not even looking at Elsa before she gently lifted my chin for me to see that Elsa had a look of concern on her face, "Is everything alright?", she asked as we both sat up, "Yeah… yeah it is… Listen Elsa", I said as I looked at her and she looked at me confused, "Don't… don't go falling for the wrong person ok? Arendelle maybe a nice place but… it certainly has a bad side to it…", _'me being one of them'_, I thought sadly as I looked away, "Okay, but I don't understand-", "Elsa just… listen to what I say ok? I don't want you or Anna or Kristoff or anyone else getting hurt… Trust me, I've seen enough things in my life to send someone to a mental asylum", I said as I looked away my eyes becoming distant. That's when I felt Elsa hug me from behind but neither one of us said anything.  
>It was about a minute or two before I spoke again, "I need to get home. And besides, I'd rather not be here when the two 'secret' lovebirds come back", I said trying to lighten the tension a little bit but my heart ached when I saw Elsa's face fell, "Oh, ok… See you tomorrow?", Elsa asked with hope in her tone and her eyes, "If my work allows me so then yes. I still need to finish a project", I said as I got off from her bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Me and Elsa were at the doorway of the front door when we said our goodbye's, I entered my truck when we were done but didn't start straight away, I just rested my arms on the wheel and my head on my arms, "<em>Fuuck…<em> This is bad… If I don't stop this I might have to move out of Arendelle just for Elsa to be safe… I can't let her know… I can't let anyone know…", I said as I stayed in that position for a bit before starting the car and driving back to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>OOooo! Some fluff but then DARKNESS appears. I wonder what Kelly's hiding... Whelp! It'll be revealed several chapters later on! The song that was sung was A Dog's Life by Miracle of Sound. He has a YouTube so you can just search it up.<strong>

**Anyways, have a good day/night!**


	10. Can We Please Try?

When I got home I immediately went to bed, I had no appetite to eat dinner, I didn't want to use my computer or my Playstation, I didn't want to watch TV and I most CERTAINLY did NOT want to try and finish the landscape painting I was doing, hell I didn't change my clothes when I flopped on my bed, _'Alright Kelly, it's gonna be ok. So what if you're falling in love? And so what if the person you're falling in love loves you back and that you might be an endangerment to them? It's gonna be OK… right?'_, I thought as I continued to stare at the ceiling then I put my hand on my face and started rubbing it really aggressively, _'Goddammit… Goddammit… GODDAMMIT!'_, I let my arms thrash around in frustration, shortly afterwards I slept.

I woke up and looked at the clock seeing that it was 10 in the morning so I got up from bed and decided to start my day. Once I was done with my shower I put on my underwear and bra, got some Assassin's Creed boxers and put them and got my 'The Lorax' shirt and put that on, "Looks like today is a good day to try and finish the landscape", I said as I sluggishly got my art materials and went out to the balcony to finish it as I have procrastinated enough.

* * *

><p><strong>~Elsa's POV~<strong>

I'm in English class with Meg right now, Anna's currently having Math, I can't stop thinking about yesterday when I was with Kelly, _'What was she trying to warn me about?'_ I didn't even realize that class was over until I felt Meg put her hand on my shoulder, "Hey, class is over. We gotta go get lunch. C'mon, I'm starving", Meg said as she waited for me to gather my things before we went to the cafeteria.

"So you know…", Meg began as I looked at her as we continued walking, "You were spacing out a whole lot during English. Wanna talk about it?", Meg suggested as we entered the cafeteria and found a table to sit on, "No. It's alright. It's not important", I said as I got out my packed lunch which consisted of a sandwich and chocolate, "You sure? You were out of it for a solid 30 minutes", Meg said concerned, "I'm sure, now go and buy your lunch. I'll for Anna", I said as I softly smiled, "Alright Queenie. I'll be back", Meg said before she turned and started to walk to get her food.  
>As I was chewing my food I heard rapid footsteps approaching fast and knew that it was Anna, "Hey! Sorry I'm late! Math was killer!", Anna said as she plopped opposite of me and took out a half-eaten sandwich and a chocolate bar, "Man, are sandwiches the only thing Kristoff knows how to make?", Anna said as she took a big bite out of her sandwich, "Yeah, but they're good so it makes up for it", I said as I took another bite in which Anna hummed in agreement as she was busy stuffing her face with the sandwich and started unwrapping the chocolate bar and began devouring it, "Hey Wonder Girl!", Meg greeted as she sat down with us, "Hey", Anna replied mouth still full with chocolate and still filling it with more chocolate, "WOAH Feisty! Slow down! We wouldn't want you to choke on your favorite food, it'd be kinda ironic if you did though. You love it but it's choking you", Meg said as she began to eat and me and Anna both laughed at that.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by without a hitch but I still couldn't stop thinking about Kelly.<br>Pretty soon we were all dismissed and we started walking out the school gates, "Hey, isn't that Kelly?", Anna asked pointing across the street and me and Meg looked and it was Kelly.  
>She was talking to some woman outside the shop then they both start laughing.<br>I quickly notice that she's actually wearing different clothes, She has her hair slicked back, a shirt that looks custom designed that has a skull wearing blue headphones and a vest that's similar to a bartender's or a butlers that is colored dark blue with white outlines and the buttons are golden over that, she's wearing short shorts and what appear to be army boots, "Oh yeah, Kelly puts her paintings up for sale there. We used to meet there during the weekdays", Meg said as we continued to star across the street, "She looks different… It's a good different!", Anna rushed the last part, "You guys go ahead. I need to talk to Kelly for a bit", I said as I looked at the both of them and they looked back suspiciously before they start walking away.

I took a deep breath before crossing the road and tapped Kelly on the shoulder after she was talking to the woman and she turned around really quickly and had a 'Deer in the Headlights' look before calming down after noticing it was me, "Hey Elsa, is there something you need?", she asked as she looked at me giving a gentle smile and I looked down and started playing with my fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kelly's POV~<strong>

I swear my heart skipped 2 BEATS when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder but calmed down when I noticed it was Elsa, "Hey Elsa, is there something you need?", I asked as I looked at her as she started playing with her fingers, "Uhm… I was wondering if you would like to go to the park?", she asked as she looked up at me like a puppy, _'Gods she is so fucking adorable!'_, I thought as I smiled, "Sure. I walked all the way here anyway. The park sounds like a good idea instead of going home", I said as I shrugged and Elsa offered her hand to me with a small smile on my face and I take it and we proceeded to go to the park.

* * *

><p>The trip to the park was silent as the sun began to set.<br>When we arrived I started leading Elsa towards the swing and sat down on one of them and looked at Elsa and she smiled as she put her bag down and sat down on the swing next to me and we started to swing slowly together, "You look different", Elsa said softly and I looked at the sky taking in all the stars before looking at Elsa, "Yeah… is it bad?", and Elsa looked back at me with a surprised look, "No! no… it looks good… it's a good different", Elsa softly said and it was silent.  
>I decided to say something to break the silence, "So why'd you take me to the park?", I asked looking at Elsa who was now looking at me, "I wanted to ask you by what you meant… about the warning you gave me yesterday", Elsa said still looking at me and I just sighed as I looked at the ground, "I just don't want you getting hurt"<p>

"I won't", Elsa said calmly

"You will", I stated

"No, I won't", Elsa said more firmly

"YES, YOU WILL", I stated more firmly and a little harshly

"How?", Elsa asked as her face softened and her voice became soft

"Me! You'll get hurt by me! I'll hurt you!", I yelled as I held onto the swings bars tighter making my knuckles go white

"You? But you wouldn't… you would never", Elsa softly said as she looked at me confused and concerned

"I will… When people try to go past the line of friends they get hurt…", I softly said

"I don't care. I want to be with you", Elsa said firmly

"I looked up shocked, confused and concerned, "You'll get hurt!"

"I don't care"

"You'll be sad!"

"I don't believe you"

"You'll become scared of me then you'll hate me…", I mumbled softly as I looked at the ground with a sad expression.  
>I heard Elsa get up from her swing and go in front of me before she kneeled and cupped my face with both of her hands and made me look at her, "I won't. I'll never leave you AND I'll never hate you", Elsa said softly as she looked into my eyes, "Can we just please try? I know you feel the same way as I do Kelly. Can we please try?", Elsa asked as she looked into my eyes as if they showed my soul and how I was feeling.<p>

We stayed like that for a moment before I spoke, "Okay… We can try…", I mumbled softly as a smile spread across Elsa's face before both of us stood up, "I gotta go home. Do you wanna escort me?", Elsa asked as she got her bag and looked at me as I nodded and took her hand and we started walking towards her home.

* * *

><p>Once we were at the front door of Elsa's house Elsa turned around and looked at me with a smile, "Thanks Kelly. So I'll see you on-", I cut Elsa off as I smashed my lips onto hers and put a hand on the back of her hand trying to deepen the kiss as I snaked my other hand to her hips pulling her body closer as she wraps her arms around my neck and starts to kiss back.<br>We stayed like that, kissing each other, for a few moments before we both broke for air and just stared at each other with our foreheads touching as we slowly breathed, "That was…", I began, "Amazing…", Elsa finished as we let each other go and continued to look at each other before I cleared my throat, "So… See you on Friday?", I asked and Elsa softly laughed before nodding her head and giving me a quick peck on the lips before going inside and I smiled as I started making my way home.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT'S UP?! I FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry for the wait... I only have one reason... Skyrim. Yes, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and all 3 DLC's have kept me busy. I am sorry. But blame Bethesda for making a really nice game.<strong>

**Anyways much fluff was ensued at the end of the chapter! So please tell me what you think! I also think I'll just update once a day or something cause two chapters per day kinda takes a lot of time to do so yeah... at least there will be updates everyday still!**

**Anyways please tell me what you think! Have a good day/night!**


	11. STOP! Cuddle time

I went into town the next day to see if the painting sold because sometimes they do sell and sometimes they don't.  
>I get out of my truck and head inside the art store, "Morning Gerda!", I yelled through the shop, "Oh Kelly! Are you here about your painting?", Gerda yelled from the back of the shop, "Yeah! Has it sold?", I asked as Gerda as she popped out from the back and was dusting her hands off and fixing her hair, "Yes it has. A man in a suit came in and bought it after finding out it was painted by you", Gerda explained as she got out the cashbox, "How much did he pay?", I asked as I leaned against the counter and Gerda took out the money and gave it to me, "15,000. Crazy if you ask me, especially since you put the price at 5000 only", Gerda said as she looked at me and I swear to God I was going to scream bloody Mary, "Holy crap! I GOTTA meet his guy! Do you know where he is?", I asked as I continued to stare at the bundle of cash in my hand, "He said he was visiting the museum", Gerda replied and I ran outside the store but not before I thanked Gerda and got inside my truck and started driving towards the museum.<p>

* * *

><p>Once I arrived at the museum I saw that it as prepped for a big event or something, "What's going on?", I asked softly and mostly to myself, "Dignitaries are visiting and might buy some stuff from the museum", I heard a voice behind me say and I jumped as I turned around but quickly calmed down when I noticed it was Peter, "Thanks Peter", I said softly smiling to him, "No problem. Now I gotta go to work, see ya Kyorin", Peter said as he waved bye and I waved back and I entered the museum and I saw it was indeed filled with dignitaries just like Peter said.<p>

I started to look around the museum when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see who it was and I swear my heart dropped. The person before me has always, and I mean ALWAYS, been in my nightmares – or what I assumed were nightmares – but now I know that they're not nightmares… they were memories… and they were all flooding back and I just froze in place, fear evident in my eyes as my body became tense and ridged, "Hello Kelly. Surprised to see me?", He asked as he smirks at me as he put his arm around my shoulders, "Why don't we walk", He said as he began dragging me with him to wherever around the museum, "You know you were hard to find? It cause me grief for a lot of years. Did you miss me while you were away?", He asked his smirk evident in the tone of his voice as he looked around studying the paintings and sculptures, some of my paintings and illustrations were here as well, "Of course not. Why would I?", I whispered harshly, my tone filled with venom, "Awww, I'm hurt. You sure you didn't miss me?", he said while pouting his lips and his tone of voice was that of a mock hurt one, "I'm positive… Harkon", I said while staring at him with pure hatred and he just smirked even bigger before he stopped and turned to face me and put his hand on my chin and made me look at him more, "Listen here 'Kyorin'", I growled when he used that term… now I know why Kyorin always seemed to stick to me… it was because he would always call me that… it was his pet name for me and I hated it… It's just I didn't remember until now, "I need you back. We haven't finished our little… experiment since you've left… and if you agree I promise to leave your cherished ones alone… but if you don't agree you can be sure that an accident might happen to every one of them", he said his voice low and daring.  
>I growled at him and I could feel my eyes brighten a little bit has my pupils became slits, "I'm not following or agreeing to jack shit! And if you lay even one finger on them I swear I will hunt you and rip you to shreds", I spat out still keeping my voice low and he let go of my chin his smirk disappearing as he put on a serious face, "Very well. I can't change your mind, so be it", he turned away and started walking but stopped and looked over his shoulder and said, "Be wary though. I'm sure you know that the Bloodmoon is coming and what might happen when it does. Be prepared for anything when it does.", and with that he walked away as I stared holes into his back as well as imagine daggers, multiple daggers, being stabbed onto his back.<p>

* * *

><p>Marcus disappeared into the crowd but I was still imagining daggers stabbing him until I felt someone put their hand on and I jumped and turned around to see Kristoff, "Hey Kelly. Who was that guy?", Kristoff asked a little wary, "Just an old… acquaintance… Don't worry about it", I said trying to reassure him while he kept giving me the wary look before softening his face, "So… Elsa'll be staying at your place tonight", Kristoff said bluntly and I swear my eyes were about to pop out of their sockets, "WHAT?! Why?", I asked clearly and understandably confused, "We're getting our house done. Anna's staying with Meg, I'm staying with Marshall and Elsa'll be staying with you. I'm sorry it's sudden but we didn't know your phone number and you weren't at your house", Kristoff said scratching the back of his had looking apologetic at me, "Oh… ok, what time will she come? Also how long will she be staying?", I asked as I looked at Kristoff smiling at him and forgetting about the event that transpired between me and Marcus a few moments ago, "She'll arrive around 6 and will stay for… 2-3 days", Kristoff said relieved that I wasn't mad, "Oh, cool. So I'll see you around then?", I said as I continued to stare at Kristoff who chuckled a little bit, "Yeah, see you around", and with that we both said our goodbyes and I left the museum to return home.<p>

**-TIME SKIP TO 6 PM-**

I was sitting on the couch in the living room reading the first Assassin's Creed book when I heard a knock on the door, _'must be Elsa. Right on time too'_, I thought as I put down my reading glasses (Yes I wear reading glasses. Problem?) and got up and went to the door.  
>I opened the door to see Elsa standing there with a medium sized roller bag, a sling bag on the roller bag and another sling bag on her shoulder, "Hey", I said as I smiled warmly at her, "Hey", Elsa said back, "Come on in. Kristoff told me the details already so don't need to worry about it. It's cool with me", I explained as I held the door open for her and she entered and I closed the door, "Oh, okay", Elsa said as she put her bags by the stairs, "So what're we having for dinner?", she asked and I thought about it, "Well I got some leftover pizza… if that's alright with you", I said looking sheepishly at her, "No, it's fine", Elsa said and I went to the kitchen, got the pizza, heated it, put one on two plates, got two glasses of water and went back to the living room and handed on plate of pizza and on glass and we ate.<p>

* * *

><p>Once we were done I put the dishes in the sink to wash them in the morning because I really don't care anymore and I might care in the morning (AN: I just went on tumblr and this is how I am currently expressing my life right now), "So should I take you to your room? I got a free guest room four doors down from my room", I said as I looked at Elsa and smiled but then I saw Elsa fidget a little, "Is something wrong?", I asked concerned and I saw Elsa look up a little and gave me a shy smile, "Uhm… is it alright if I sleep with you? I recently watched a scary movie and well… I get scared easily and…", Elsa looked down again but I knew what she meant and I smiled because that was so damn cute, "Alright", I said as I rolled my eyes in a joking manner and I took Elsa's hand as we went to my room.

Once we arrived Elsa removed her shoes and placed them by the door, "So what do you want to do? It's like 7: 46 PM and I'm sure neither of us want to sleep that early", I said as I turned to look at Elsa, "Why don't we watch TV? I heard there was a Game of Thrones marathon going on", Elsa said, "Hmm… I've never actually watched Game of Thrones… might give it a try", I said shrugging as we both went to the Playstation area and sat on the couch and I turned on the TV and went to HBO and low and behold, there was indeed a GoT marathon going on.

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure we watched a lot of GoT episodes cause it was 12:26 in the morning by now so I shut the TV off and got up and stretched, "My God! That was a doozey! Let's get some sleep yeah?", I asked as I yawned after stretching and Elsa got up and nodded and we both just went to the bed, me taking the right side and her taking the left, "Hey Kelly?", Elsa said as she looked at me and I looked back, my eyes barely open, "Thank you for this", she said smiling and I smiled back with my tired eyes, "No problem", and then I closed my eyes but before I could sleep I heard Elsa speak again, "Kelly?", I heard Elsa say once more and I just hummed in question, "I love you", I just smiled, my eyes still closed, "I love you too, Elsa", I said and I turned to the right facing the wall and I heard Elsa turn as well and I slept happily, knowing that the person I loved was sleeping next to me.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up pretty early the next morning because the sun wasn't up and the room was dark, I felt hands around my waste and looked down and behind me to see that Elsa was hugging me in her sleep while she buried her face in my back and I just smiled and slowly started unwrap myself from her adorable little grasp to try to not wake her cute little fluffy face up (AN: Please blame tumblr for all this kind of wording. Tumblr has done things to me in my writing so the writing pattern thing may seem like a post or something from Tumblr.)  
>I got out of bed slowly and went to my dresser and I removed my pants and shirt and tossed them at the corner of the dresser and got a new shirt that was white and had letters on the front that said 'MiracleofSound' on them and I was about to put it on when I heard Elsa behind me, "*yawn* Kelly? What are you doing…", I heard Elsa stop midsentence so I turned around and she a had a confused yet concerned look on her face, "What is it?", I asked calmly, "Kelly… please come here", Elsa said in a soft yet serious voice and I just stared at her confused before going to her. I got on the bed and crawled closer towards her and sat in the middle of the bed, I didn't even realize I was just in my bra and underwear cause my awareness levels in the morning are complete shit, "What is it?", I asked and Elsa made me turn so I was facing the dresser and my face made an even more confused expression when I felt her fingers tracing lines on my back, "Where did you get these?", she asked softly and I didn't know what she meant until it clicked in my head… My back and my front torso had scars on them… My eyes widened in realization as I turned around quickly to look at Elsa and she looked at me surprised cause she wasn't expecting that but then she started looking down towards my chest and stomach and saw more scars and her face became concerned instantly, "Kelly, I need you to tell me where you got these", Elsa said taking my hand, I just stared at her frightened, my heart dropping to my stomach and my stomach dropping into the abyss, "I… I can't tell you… It's… It's hard to…", I wasn't even able to give Elsa a proper reply as I turned my head to the side and I wrapped my arms around my body as if it would hide the faint scars that covered the upper part of my body.<br>All was silent until I felt Elsa hug me and we didn't say anything for a moment until she spoke, "It's alright… you don't have to tell me now… only when you're ready", Elsa cooed and we stayed like that until I turned to look at her my eyes glistened with unshed tears and I wiped them away before looking at her and I gave a small smile to her, "Thank you", I said softly as I got out of her embrace and put on the shirt then I put her arms around me and laid my head on her shoulder as Elsa began to hum softly.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT UP WHAT UP WHAT UUUP?! AN UPDATE IS WHAT UP!<strong>

**So some cuddle time happens and yeeaaaahhhh... cuddles and tumblr go together so well.  
>Anyways I just wanted to say that I finished this at 1:57 in the morning and is editing this currently at 2:01 in the morning sooo yeah.<br>I'm also pretty sure this is probably the longest or second longest chapter I have up there so yay! Long chapters! Or long chapters for me cause the chapters I post are short... Anyways have a nice day/night!**


	12. The Pizza Interruption

I didn't even realize that me and Elsa both fell asleep in each others arms until my alarm clock started to blare and I opened my eyes to find Elsa still holding onto me but we were lying on our sides. I wriggled out of Elsa's embrace and went to my nightstand and turned the alarm off before going to my dresser again and grabbing some shorts and putting them on.

Once I was done I looked back at Elsa, my expression stoic, before grabbing a blanket and gently laying it on her and I checked the clock again which said it was 7:30 in the morning.  
>If I remember correctly today there was no school for Elsa because of some school event they have every year, which in my opinion, is kind of stupid but hey, they want to do it they can, I ain't stopping them.<p>

* * *

><p>I went downstairs and went to the kitchen and checked my cupboards for cereal and fortunately I found some so I took out a bowl and spoon and took the carton of milk I had in my fridge and prepared some good old fashioned cereal for breakfast and went to the couch and silently ate, the clock ticking in the background as I continued to chew my cereal.<br>Once I was done I put it on the coffee table in front of me before I closed my eyes and put my head at the edge of the couch and sat there in complete quiet and solitude.  
>I didn't even hear Elsa coming until I felt arms wrapped around my neck and I opened my eyes and sat upright and turned to see Elsa softly smiling at me, her hair down and was a little curly due to it being in a braid for so long and I softly smiled back, "Hey", Elsa said softly as she laid her head on her arms which were on the edge of the sofa, "Hey there gorgeous", I replied as I smiled even bigger and Elsa went around and sat next to me, "How did you sleep?", Elsa asked as she started playing with my hand, "Good. It's been a while since I slept like that. I've been having nightmares lately but they're going away so I'm good", I said as I watched play with my hand as she hummed in response then she stopped as she just stared at my hand and I stared at her questioningly even though I knew she couldn't see it, "So uhm… since we you know… admitted it to each other and you know… does that make us… erm", Elsa said as she started to fiddle with my fingers as she blushed and I just stared at her confused for a second before understanding what she meant and I gave a light chuckle at that, "I guess so huh?", I said as I took my hand back and Elsa looked up at me confused as I fixed my position so I was facing her and brought a hand to caress her cheek as I stared at her with a small smile on my lips and tired eyes, "So that means I can do this", I said as I leaned in and gently put my lips on hers and Elsa went stiff for a moment before relaxing into the kiss.<br>When it seemed that Elsa started pushing it I broke the kiss and smiled at her deviously and Elsa looked back at me and pouted, "That's not fair", she said and I swear she was such a child right now I laughed, "Hahaha, you'll get your chance Elsa. Just be patient, after all, good things come to those who wait", I said as I winked and got up from the couch and picked up the bowl and put it in the sink with the other uncleaned dishes that I didn't even bother to try to clean up yet cause I was too tired to even try to give a single fuck in the morning.  
>"So what do you want to do? Considering you have no school today right?", I asked as I put my legs up and hugged them while looking at Elsa, "I'm not sure… draw on your computer?", Elsa asked unsure if that's what she wanted to do and I just stared at her my face stoic, "Sure… why not?", I finally said shrugging my shoulders as I got off the couch and took Elsa's hand and started going towards my room.<p>

* * *

><p>Once we arrived there I took the chair from the Art room of Awesomeness and placed it beside my regular chair and started my computer and we both sat down in our respective chairs.<br>Once my computer was FINALLY on I immediately went to Photoshop and made a new plate (That's like a new… painting or document in art language) and looked at Elsa smiling, "So what do you want me to draw?", I asked as I continued to look at her, analyzing every detail so if I ever wanted to paint or draw her I could, "I'm not sure… can you draw… a snow leopard?", Elsa asked smiling at me with child-like wonder in her eyes and I chuckled and nodded my head and immediately got to work.

The whole process went like this: Sketch, make new layer and make a cleaner sketch, make a new layer and make a cleaner cleaner sketch, delete the other two sketches, make a new layer and start outlining and adding some details, make a new layer and start coloring the snow leopard, delete the sketch, make a new layer and color the background, and then change the hue of the drawing to make it look more beautiful. All in all the total process of this took about an hour and a half if not two hours, "Wow… that's so beautiful", Elsa remarked as she continued to stare at the drawing in pure awe and amazement, "That's not the only thing that's beautiful", I softly said as I stared at Elsa and she looked at me and noticed I was staring at her and that I called her beautiful and she looked down and blushed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and I just smiled at how cute she was being, "Wanna watch a movie? Or a show or whatever?", I asked as I continued to stare at her and Elsa nodded and we both got up, me utterly ignoring to turning off my PC cause I know I'll use it later, and made way to the Playstation area, "So what do you want to watch?", I asked as I turned on the TV, "Erm… Big Bang Theory?", Elsa asked and I just smiled and went to Jack TV and luckily enough it was showing and we stayed there watching it.

* * *

><p>After the Big Bang Theory it was a Simpsons Marathon (So happy. I love Bart) and we decided to watch that too cause we have nothing better to do with our lives (Well I don't have anything better to do with my life. Elsa could be doing something else but hey, I ain't complaining). After about the fourth episode in a row I noticed Elsa was sleeping on my shoulder and I smiled and just allowed to sleep as I continued to watch the show with no care.<p>

It was probably about 2 or 3 more episodes before Elsa woke up (My God, my butt hurts from sitting down the whole time), "Hmmm? What time is it?", Elsa asked as she sat straight and stretched her shirt going up a little bit revealing her creamy white belly and I just smiled at her, "It's 1:44 PM", I replied and Elsa's eyes widened, "Oh no! Did I sleep?", and I laughed and nodded, "I'm sorry", Elsa said looking down on the floor a little sad and I stopped laughing and looked at her my face softening as a gently smile spread across my lips and I put my hand on her chin and brought her head up so she was looking at me and I fixed my position so I could look at her better as I cupped her face and I pressed my forehead against hers softly, "Don't be. It was adorable", I said smiling even bigger and Elsa gave a soft smile, "Now why don't we try to finish what we started earlier this morning?", I asked huskily and Elsa looked at me confused at first but then became a bit shocked and caught off guard as I kissed her slowly and passionately and Elsa kissed back and I climbed on top of her as she laid down on the couch, "I… love… you so… much", Elsa said in between kisses and I smiled, "Just… keep… kissing", I replied as we continued to kiss.  
>Elsa had her hands cupping my face, my right hand was using the couch arm as a support and my left hand snaked its way to the bottom of her shirt and I put my hand inside and slid it up against her belly and made its way to her back as I made Elsa sit up properly still kissing each other (of course) my right hand, being released from the supporting purpose, was placed at the back of Elsa's head trying to deepen the kiss. I broke the kiss and started to kiss from the corner of her lip down to her neck and then to her collarbone, "Kelly… I think we should-", I cut Elsa off with another kiss to the lips and broke it as I rested my forehead against hers and looked at her, "Sshhh. Come on, isn't this what you wanted?", my voice husky and my eyes filled with lust as I initiated the kiss once more.<br>I was, and note WAS, about to remove Elsa's shirt when I heard the doorbell ring and echo throughout the house and I broke the kiss and threw my head back as I still held onto Elsa as I closed my eyes in realization of what was at the door and I made a face as I looked at Elsa again who looked at me confused, "While you were sleeping I called for 2 pizza boxes, both large and one was cheese and the other was pepperoni… and the person at the door has my order", I said as I looked apologetically at Elsa who softly chuckled, "Sorry I sort of ruined our little session", I said as I was still cradling her lap, "It's ok. Besides I'm hungry, I haven't eaten breakfast yet", Elsa said and I just smiled as I got off of Elsa and offered my hand to her as we went downstairs got the pizza, and ate in the living room still watching the Simpsons.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh the classic pizza interruption. How beautiful. Anyways in the next chapter or two we'll find out Kelly's secret :D<br>Also once I'm done with this story I will make a sequel to it :D (Yay!)**

**Also my friend said that she wanted a sex scene between the two and I just immediately rejected the idea. But I will make 'close' sex scenes just to make her angry at me X3  
>Anyways that's it! Have a great nightday!**


	13. Secrets Revealed yet Secrets Kept

Me and Elsa spent the rest of the day with Pizza and TV and computer and drawing and when night time came we spent the night in my room cuddled next to each other without a care in the world.

The next day came and I woke up to the sound of Elsa changing, "Hey", I said as I sat upright yawning and stretching my back, "Hey. Have a good sleep?", She asked as she put on her shoes, "Mmhmm… going to school?", I asked as I looked at her smiling and relaxed and obviously tired, "Yeah. I need to do some stuff so I might come back late", Elsa said as she stood up, "I usually hang around Oaken's until closing time and that's pretty late. So I'll leave a key outside the door underneath the Welcome mat cause I can't think of a cheesier place to put it", I said smiling at her and Elsa smiled back as she softly giggled, "Alright. See you", she said as she waved me goodbye and exited my room and went to the university as I plopped back down on the bed and covered my eyes with my hands before I heard my phone go off, "Aww fo' fucks sake what now?", I said as I got my phone from my nightstand and checked it to see I got a message from an unknown number so I decided to read it:

_Hey! It's Kristoff. Got your number off of Elsa who got your number from your phone.  
>Anyways I was wondering if you'd be willing to meet me at Marshall's and Olaf's Winter Bar? Though you're gonna have to come around closing time and that's around 9. If that's cool. I actually wanted to show you something cool I found and if Anna would like it.<em>

"Huh, so he wants me to see if Anna will like a little present from him… fair enough", I said as I decided to reply

_What up meat lug? Sure I'll come around 9. Front or Back?_, and I sent the message and my phone buzzed immediately after I sent it so I decided to see what he replied

_Back. Don't worry. I'll let you in. Just knock on the door in this pattern: knock knock knock knock knock knock _(A/N: Like the one from the movie :D), I just smiled and closed my phone as I got out of bed and went to the shower to start my day.

Once I was done I decided to do a sketch of Elsa and the others with me included of course, so the picture sorta went like this, Me and Elsa in front and Anna and Kristoff at the back, of course I made Anna see-able because I wouldn't want her to not be seen.  
>It was around 9:30 in the morning when I started it and I finished I, colored and all, around 3:49 PM, "Phew, that was a long fucking drawing… Need to get me some pizza and then I'll head to Oaken's", I stood up and exited my Art room and ate the left over pizza which was just 2 slices and headed to Oaken's immediately using my truck.<p>

* * *

><p>I stayed at Oaken's for the whole day cause I had nothing better to do and I was bored. It actually felt like old times before Elsa and the others came, I'd usually stay at Oaken's go away around lunch come back and stay till closing time… boy did I live the good life.<br>Me and Oaken talked about the past few days, about me and Elsa (*roll eyes*) and other events that happened to the both of us. Apparently Oaken had a customer that got his hand stuck in a jar and his foot got stuck in a small pot, A POT, like I can understand the hand in the jar thing but the foot in a fucking pot?! WHO DOES THAT?! HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN?! Some of my questions will never be answered by the universe and I can understand why… They're fucking stupid.  
>Anyways me and Oaken kept chatting away until it was 8:36 PM, "I gotta go, see you again sometime, okay Oaken?", I asked as I got up from the table I was sitting at, "Yah! See you again!", Oaken said as he did his signature 'toddles' bye hand thing and I exited the shop and entered my truck, "Alright… so Marshall and Olaf's Winter Bar huh? Let's go", I said as I drove towards the bar that I have never stepped inside off because God knows why.<p>

* * *

><p>Once I arrived I parked my truck in the front of the bar and got out and went towards the back where I saw the backdoor next to the garbage cans and did the fancy knock thing Kristoff wanted me to do and I heard the door unlock so I went in, "Kristoff? You there? What did you want to show me? Meat Lug?", I asked as I went into the main part of the bar and I got wacked at the back of the head, "Ah!", I felt two people hold both my arms and when I looked up I saw Kristoff who gave me an apologetic face, "Kelly I… I'm so sorry… This guy… he threatened to hurt Anna and Elsa… He wanted me to lure you here… Oh God, I'm so sorry", Kristoff said as he looked like he was on the verge of crying and one of the thugs grabbed Kristoff and brough him close to his face, "Get out.", was all the thug said and Kristoff complied still obviously feeling guilty about what he had done.<p>

When I heard the backdoor shut someone started clapping and a figure stepped into the light, "Ah Kelly, didn't I warn you?", the figure smiled wickedly at me and my eyes glared at the figure as I bared my teeth at him, "Marcus…", I growled out my eyes glowing and my pupils becoming slits, "Now don't get so angry. I told you something like this would happen. Now I'm giving you another chance to accept my offer.", Marcus said as he stood straight up and proper, "And like I said, fuck face, I ain't accepting no deal from you!", I spat out and Marcus flicked his hand and the thugs that were behind him started to move the tables and chairs and whatnot to the sides of the bar, "That's a shame then.", Marcus said in a monotone voice as he continued to look down on me, "Please implore ms. Lanister to reconsider", was all he said before he went to the backdoor and left.

The thugs who were holding me threw me to the middle of the room and I gave a small grunt as I landed hard on the ground and I looked up and I saw that each of them had a retractable baton (A/N: Like the one Aiden has from Watch Dogs) and they were holding it, ready to attack me. I looked around the room and scanned on how many there were… eight… there were eight of them and I'm pretty sure three of them have some army knives, "fuck", I softly breathed out and then it began.  
>The one on my left ran towards me and I got ready, I strafed to the right and circled to his back before pushing him which made him crash towards a table with chairs on top and two others started to attack as I kept repeating the same strategy and soon enough all eight of them began attacking me.<p>

I was doing my best to not get hit but it was hard, that was when I saw someone behind me retract his baton and flipped it and a blade retracted from the other side and my eyes widened as I saw the others do it and they started slashing at me.  
>I got nicked on the sides and my arm, my stomach a little and a few on my back before someone shoulder tackled and made me fly towards the barkeep area and I hit the counter hard, "Argh!", I slowly got up and put my hand on the counter as I and I looked at them as a bit of blood came from the corner of my mouth a little and I closed my eyes and opened them again and this time my eyes were glowing light blue my with slits and y'know the part where it's white? Yeah, it became black. (Omg tumblr again) and I started to growl and the thugs started to slowly move back, and I knew what was about to happen… I was going to do this… I felt my whole body go into a surge of adrenaline as it started to change, the bones were cracking and reshaping as my muscles became bigger, I ripped a big amount of skin from my arm as it started to change, everything was changing, my clothes started to rip and I felt more of my skin fall off (AN: I am so sorry if this is complete shit. I don't know how to write stuff like this. Forgive me) and I ripped the skin from my face with now my clawed hand and it started to change as well, growing in to a snout and when I was done transforming I opened my eyes and looked at all the thugs who were now cowering at the walls of the bar and I roared and lunged towards them grabbing one by the neck and breaking it as I felt one slash my back and felt the blood flow out I turned around and roared before lunging towards that guy and ripping a good portion of his neck out drawing blood. This repeated to the other six thugs.

When I was done I licked the blood off of my snout and I walked towards the back part of the bar but not before noticing a mirror and I stared at it. I stared at the thing that was being reflected from the mirror. I stared at the thing that bore wounds from the chest to the stomach, arms and back. I stared at the thing that was me. I was covered in those wounds. I had snow white fur, blue, sparkling eyes, my claws were black and I noticed the blood that was on my arms, chest and back. I took everything in. And I walked towards the mirror and growled at it before smashing it with my fist and exited through the back door and I noticed that my truck was no longer at the front of the store and I growled before heading towards the forest to head home as I got on all four and started running.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the cabin mansion I slowly transformed back into my normal self. I went to the front door and slowly reached for the door knob and took it and gently turned it and it was unlock, <em>'Probably from Elsa'<em>, I thought as I entered, bloody footprints trailing behind me and I closed the door and softly and slowly went upstairs to my room.

Once I reached the door to my room I slowly opened it, not worried about my wounds because they healed already and all that was left was half dried blood, and took a peek inside and saw Elsa sleeping.  
>I slowly went in and slowly and quietly shut the door as I walked towards the bed to see how Elsa was, she looked completely content and had a smile on her face as her hair was down and not in her usual braid. I took a look at the alarm clock and saw that it was 11:56 PM and sighed as I sat on the bed's edge and I buried my face in my hands wanting to crawl in a hole and stay there for an eternity.<br>My head shot up as I heard Elsa stir behind me and my eyes widened in panic and fear, "Mmm? Kelly? Is that you", I heard Elsa say as she sat up and I slowly turned my head as I saw her rub her eyes before she looked at me, the moonlight offering some clear light in the room and I saw Elsa's eyes widen when she saw me, clothes tattered, bloody and hair shaggy, _'great. Fucking great. You just had to come back in these fucking clothes. She had to fucking wake up'_, my mind loathed towards me as Elsa suddenly turned concerned, "Kelly… what… what happened?", Elsa asked as she reached out to try and touch me and my eyes widened and I immediately got up and started to back away from her, "DON'T! Don't… don't touch me", was all I said as I put my hands in front of me as my head was turned and my eyes were screwed shut and I felt my back hit the wall, "Kelly… What happened? Who did this?", Elsa asked as I heard her go to the edge of the bed but not getting up from it, "Nothing… I'm fine", I softly said and I heard her get up and heard her come near me and I just curled into a ball, "Kelly no. You're not alright. Please tell me what happened.", Elsa said as she gently put her hand on my arm and I lashed out and pushed her back a bit which caused her to be surprised, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! Don't… it's safer for you… for the both of us…", I said as I went back into my ball of despair and fear, "Kelly please… why won't you let me help you?", Elsa asked obviously hurt by my actions, she just wanted to help… but I know what happens to people who try to help me… they end up in the hospital… or dead…, "Don't help me… you'll get hurt…", I softly said and Elsa just looked at me confused, "Just let me-"

"NO!", I yelled

"Why?", Elsa asked a little firmly

"Just because!", I replied even though I knew the answer was a little childish

"Because?", Elsa asked a little bit annoyed

"Just because I said so! Don't help me!", I yelled back

"That's not a good enough reason and you know that!", Elsa said raising her voice a little and I curled up into a ball even tighter and I heard Elsa sigh annoyed at my actions

"Don't. Touch. Me. Or Help me.", I said softly but sternly

"Why? WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HELP YOU?!", Elsa yelled obviously angry at my actions and desperate to know the reason

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!", I yelled back as I looked at her angry and Elsa looked back at me angry

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH RE-", I cut her off, "BULLSHIT IT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON!", I yelled back at her

"JUST TELL ME WHY I CAN'T HELP OR TOUCH YOU!", Elsa yelled back and at this point I'm pretty sure Arendelle could hear us both

"BECAUSE I'M A MONSTER!", I yelled back but this time my eyes started to fill with tears and they started to spill as I put my head down and softly cried. Elsa's anger immediately disappeared and she sat next to me and pulled me into a hug, "Shhh… you're not a monster", Elsa softly cooed as I sniffled, "I am… I know I am…", I softly said as I cried on her chest, "How so?", Elsa asked as she looked at me and I looked back up at her as I sat in an Indian sit and wiped my eyes and nose, "After you left I got a text from Kristoff asking me to meet him at the towns bar to show me something at 9. I went there and it was a setup. Kristoff was forced to send me that text and lure me there because someone threatened to hurt you and Anna. He wanted me to reconsider my answer to his offer and I refused and he left but not before asking his thugs to try and 'help' me reconsider it. They started attacking me and I fought back… they were using retractable batons at first but then… the batons turned into swords or some shit… I got slashed… Soon I… I… I turned and I killed them… No doubt he went back to clean up the mess and make it look like no one ever went to that bar", I finished explaining as I stared into the ground but my eyes looked so hollow, "Who is 'he'?", Elsa asked as she grasped my hand and looked at me concerned, "Tell Kristoff and Anna to come here tomorrow. Early. Skip school. Since he's here I can't hide it from you guys anymore. Also call Meg and Belle. Don't worry about Belle, Meg will ask her to come if you tell her. Just wait till I explain everything tomorrow. Please.", I said as I looked at her pleadingly and Elsa just nodded and she helped me get up and led me to the bed where we both lay down and Elsa used her phone to tell Kristoff and Anna the news saying that it was important and asking Anna to tell Meg to come and to invite someone called Belle who Meg can tell to come, afterwards she put her phone down and snuggled next to me and we both quietly slept, my secret about to be told to the people who I trust... my secret that...

I am Moon-born. I am Wolf

* * *

><p><strong>WADDUP PEOPLE?! To answer some obvious questions yes Kelly is a werewolf, yes I used the Moon-born and Wolf reference from Skyrim and yes shit hit the fan pretty quick but hey, shit usually does that.<br>Anyways this is the LONGEST, and I repeat, LONGEST chapter yet at 3,000+ words! Yaaay! Anyways to give you guys a decent estimate of how long this story will be it's probably 20-25 Chapters long if not any shorter.**

**Anyways I've recently started watching Orange is the New Black and I'm on episode 10 of Season 1 and my favorite character is Alex Vause because yeah,she's a total BADASS! Anyways this is not related to the Author's note so I am going to move on, I will try my best to write and update everyday but seeing as I have OITNB, Skyrim, Youtube and Tumblr to juggle, it's gonna be a little hard. BUT NO MATTER! I SHALL BRAVE THROUGH IT!**

**So have a good day/night!**


	14. The Wolf's out of the Bag

When I woke up at 6 in the morning, in my tattered and blood soaked clothes I knew what I had to do and what was going to happen and I softly groaned as I wriggled out of Elsa's embrace and went to the shower with new clothes at hand and decided to take a nice, relaxing shower.

Once I was done I went outside and saw Elsa sitting upright on the bed with her phone in hand, "Hey…", I softly said and she turned to face me, a soft smile on her face, "Hey", I went to the edge of the bed and sat there and Elsa crawled to me and hugged me, "Are they coming?", I asked, my voice definitely NOT hiding my nervousness, "Yes. They all are. And they're confused", Elsa said from behind me, _'I wouldn't blame them for being confused. I mean who would? Your new friend and life-long friend is about to tell you that she's a fucking genetically engineered werewolf and that the guy who she ran away from and who did this is now here and is going to try and hurt them unless I comply… yeah… a pretty good reason to be confused in my book'_, I must've been in deep thought cause Elsa poked my side and I jumped and yelped and whipped my head to look at her in panic, confusion and shock and Elsa stared back utterly confused at to what just happened before bursting out laughing, "That was so not funny!", I yelled trying my best to look pissed off even though I was only a tiny bit angry at her, "Oh it was SO funny!", Elsa said in between her laughing fit and I just groaned and prayed that I could get this day over with already.

* * *

><p>It was around 7:45 in the morning before we heard the door knock while we stayed at the living room, already have eaten our fill for breakfast. Both of us just stared at the direction of the main door before Elsa softly but firmly grasped my hand and I looked at her a little worried and she just gave a nod of encouragement and I took a deep breath before getting up and opening the door to see Anna, Kristoff, Belle and Meg there looking at me and I instantly felt uncomfortable and wanted to go in a hole and die down there but it was too late to turn back now so I just opened the door wider and gestured for them to go inside and they did and I closed the door and followed them shortly my stomach doing so many flips and somersaults I couldn't stop it.<br>We were all seated in the living room, me and Elsa beside each other, Meg and Belle, and then Kristoff and Anna and we were all quiet and I knew they were all waiting for an explanation from me so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again before speaking, "Okay… so I know I made two of you skip work and three of you skip school", obviously towards Kristoff and Belle who worked and Meg, Anna and Elsa who went to school, "But there's something I need to tell you… something important…", I took a deep breath before continuing feeling Elsa squeeze my hand and I squeezed hers back, "Last night… or yesterday I received a text from Kristoff after Elsa left", and then ALL eyes were on Kristoff and he looked down at the floor in shame before looking at me and I offered a 'it's okay. I'm not mad at you' smile at him hoping it'd make him feel better and he raised his head a little higher, "Kristoff asked me to come to Marshall's and Olaf's Winter Bar at 9 that night and to enter around the back… And I did do that… But when I arrived…", I took another deep breath, "It was a trap… and Kristoff was forced to lure me into it because if he didn't Elsa and Anna would've gotten hurt. I don't hold anything against you, okay Kristoff?", I asked as I looked at him and he nodded his head as Meg, Belle and Anna gasped in shock (A/N: Lumpy Space Princess voice: Oh my Glob, DRAMAAAA!) and I raised my hand to signal them to let me finish my story and explanation, "Afterwards I got wacked in the head and two thugs held me down and they let Kristoff leave. Then HE came out of the shadows. This trap was to make me reconsider my answer to his offer but I still refused, and when I did he signaled his thugs to beat me into reconsidering it after he left. And I got into a brawl with 8 thugs who had retractable batons/swords. I did get nicked a couple of times though, but none of them were too fatal so I kept on fighting", another deep breath (My God… this is so freaking hard!), "About thirty minutes or so into the fight I was throw towards the bar counter and I hit it pretty hard. I was getting tired of it so I decided to do something I hoped I would never have to do after I'd mastered on how to control it… I turned… and then I killed those thugs… After killing those thugs I went out the back door again and decided to take a peek at the front of the bar and noticed that my truck was missing so I ran all the way back home…", I finished the story but the questions would come and I knew I had to explain some stuff to them which I deeply do not look forward to, "Wait wait wait… first of all KRISTOFF did that?! Even though he was forced which I guess is okay since he was doing it to protect me and Elsa, second of all who is HE and last but not the least WHAT did you TURN into?!", Anna asked quickly but extremely confused and annoyed at the same time and I saw Belle and Meg nod their heads furiously agreeing to Anna's questions and wanting to know answers and I looked at Elsa who smiled gently before looking at the rest of the group, "I'll go make some tea before we continue… let's calm down a bit", and with that Elsa got up and went to the kitchen and everyone else was left to their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>When Elsa came back with the tea she handed everyone one cup and sat down beside me before I continued with my explanation, "Okay… so to answer all your questions I guess I gotta start from the VERY start…", I breathed out as I stared into the tea and saw that my own reflection was staring at me, "It was when I was a lass. I never got to meet my real parents, and I never knew who they were so they never really mattered. I remember that a man found me and took me in… that man's name was… Marcus… He raised me like I was one of his own… that was until…", I closed my eyes as my brows furrowed before looking back at the tea, "Before the lab… apparently he was working on something about evolution and genetics and trying to enhance the human race and so far he and his scientist friend has failed… he then got the bright idea to use me as an experimental subject… I had barely seen my sixth winter (AN: This speech seem familiar? No? Hint: Skyrim) before he took me to his secret lab and threw me in a cold dark cell and it all started from there. For more than three or four years has he used me as an experiment, gathering samples of any kind from me, trying so hard to make animal DNA mix with mine to try and breed a new enhanced human being and so far it hadn't worked one bit… that was until my thirteenth birthday, when they took me out of my cell and strapped me at some table and I saw Marcus with the scientist before Marcus left and the scientist came close to me, a needle in his hand… it was… a dark purple… easily could've been mistook for normal blood but I knew better. I tried to get out of the damn thing… I really did… but I was too small and too weak and that's when it happened… he put the needle in me as well as the liquid inside it. Ironic that night was a full moon… soon enough the scientist left and I was released from the strapped table and I collapsed on the floor… all I could remember was the pain in my body, the agony I felt and the countless howls of help. It felt as if my very soul was being pulled into purgatory and then nothing… I shortly woke up to hazy vision but it soon cleared and there were these men who entered the room with a cage, whips and those retractable baton/sword things. Out of pure instinct I fought them, but not without taking heavy damage. Once I took care of them I threw the cage at the glass window that was near the ceiling and got out, running for miles on end trying to get as far as I could from that horrible place…", I finished and by this time I was holding the tea extremely hard and my eyes were shut as I felt tears to come out and I felt Elsa hug me.

It took me about a minute or two before I calmed down and Elsa let go of me and I looked at the other who had shocked looks on their faces but quickly became confused, "Okay wait… so… what did they do to you? Like what did you turn into?", Meg asked and I took a deep breath obviously not expecting them to understand because I spoke in riddles or really freaking vague, "I don't really like the stereotypical term for it… but I'm Moon-Born", I said looking at them obviously displeased and they became even more confused but I'm pretty sure Elsa knew what I meant, and I sighed when I saw that they still did not get it, "I am Wolf", I stated once more and their eyes widened at the realization of my words, "Wait… so you're… a werewolf?", Belle asked still obviously shocked and I cringed at the term 'Werewolf" but nonetheless I nodded my head, "So wait… that Marcus dude or whatever is here in Arendelle? Like HERE? As much as I'd like to gawk at you Ms. Wolf I need to know what we're going to do with that Marcus dude, and what's he planning", Meg said pointing out the important and that silenced everyone in the room, "I know Meg… I just… I don't know what to do… I can't confront him and I most certainly can't spy on him, or have any of you do it cause I know he'd kill you when he finds out", I said sighing as I buried my face in my hands out of frustration, "True… but what if you manage to contact him and ask him what kind of help he needs", Belle asked and I just looked up at her with a 'are you serious?' face and Belle shrugged, "Okay, but then what? It'll sound like I'm interested BUT I'm not and when I'm like 'oh sorry Marcus, I ain't helping you. Just wanted to know what you're up to, well bye!' don't you think he'd try to kill me or HURT one of you?", I asked obviously not pleased with the idea, "Yeaahh but… if you act like a, and pardon my language, douche he might comply", Belle said and I started thinking… Marcus did ask me kindly BEFORE the incident last night and did warn me about the accursed BloodMoon… it might work… might…, "Alright… I'll give it a try but I won't forgive myself if he hurts anyone of you afterwards", I said looking at the group and they smiled and nodded and Elsa squeezed my hand and all was silent once more, "You know… You and Elsa are a good couple", Kristoff said out of nowhere smirking and that caused Anna, Belle and Meg to giggle and laugh and me and Elsa just looked shocked and I'm sure Elsa blushed too, "What are you talking about?", I asked hoping he wouldn't know, "Oh I'm sure you know… so when did it happen? When Elsa came home late a few days ago? Or when she had to stay?", Kristoff asked with a shit eating grin on his face as he rested his head on his hands and at this point Anna and Meg were all out laughing and Belle was stuffing her face in one of the couch pillows and I swear I blushed that time cause Kristoff's grin grew even wider, "Oh- Oh Yeah?! How about you and Anna?! Elsa said you were dating WAAAAY before she met me! And behind her back too!", I had yelled out and Elsa looked at Kristoff and Anna with a smirk when they stopped laughing and grinning and had flustered looks of their own, "Wha- Wha- Elsa! You knew?!", Anna asked surprised as she pointed a finger to her childhood friend and Elsa chuckled, "It was so obvious. The late night outings, going shopping together that would've taken about 30 minutes to an hour but lasted until 4 hours. C'mon, if you weren't suspicious I don't know what you would do", Elsa said obviously enjoying seeing them squirm and I couldn't help but feel the same way.

The rest of the evening was spent with teasing each other and Belle and Meg pointing out things for both couples and us shouting at them to keep quiet. All in all, it was a good day… but there is always a certain calm before the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! Let me explain WHY I didn't UPDATE sooner. Internet. MY INTERNET IS FUCKED UP! So I'm sorry if I can't update as much as I did before because MY INTERNET is very stupid.<strong>

**But we're probably past the half way mark of the story so YAY! SOON THE SEQUEL SHALL BE WRITTEN :D  
>Anyways, have a good nightday!**


	15. Plans Revealed, Trouble Brewed

The next day came by so quickly… and I knew what I had to do… I had to find Marcus and ask him questions… but where would I find the slimy bastard? From what I could remember as a small child he loved art so the museum is an option, and he loved his drinks so the, and dare I say it, pub/bar and last but not the least he loved his home but I have no idea where the hell he is so the bar and the museum are my only options, _'Where would I most likely find him from the two… his love for art is big but so is his love for the drink… awww fuck it. I'll go to the museum'_, I thought as I exited Oaken's shop and entered my truck and drove to the museum where I had my first encounter with him.

* * *

><p>As I arrived I parked my truck in the same place it was parked two (or three) days ago and got out and stared the museum as I sighed, "Oh well… here goes nothing", I said as I began to climb the steps towards the museum and entered it, "If I were that douchebag where would I be?", I softly whispered to myself as I began to look around the museum and began to wander trying to look for Marcus. It wasn't till I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around did I find Marcus and I glowered at him and he looked down at me, "Kelly. Surprise seeing you here. What do you want?", Marcus asked obviously knowing that I wouldn't be here unless I was looking for him to find out something… the observant bastard, "What're your plans Marcus? I won't let you get away with it. . !", I said to gritted teeth and Marcus looked at me before going to the painting in front of us, "So you wish to know my plans… Very well… since you have helped developed them as you were our test subject I will tell you… But I am sure you won't be able to stop it", Marcus said as he turned and looked at me square in the eye, "During the BloodMoon, which I will say is in 3 weeks, I will unleash my research upon the small, humble town that is Arendelle. The research that has made you what you are. Except this time… I will make them into my being and those who rebel will become what you are, except they will become mindless beasts following my command. When that happens I will soon spread it to the world and I shall be its supreme ruler and I will bring this world into my vision of peace", Marcus finished as he looked at me while having a shit eating smirk on his face making me VERY tempted to maul him right here right now, "Like I'd let you fucking do that. You must be fucking crazy to think that you'd be able to control the world. Even if you could, I WILL stop you!", I vowed towards him, baring my teeth and having a growl added to it and he just kept his little shitty smirk, "You can try. I'll just wait and see with what you come up with", and with that Marcus left but stopped and I just stared at him confused while glaring holes at the back of his head, "Oh, and you might want to check on your friends… I'm sure one of them has gotten into an accident", was all he said before my eyes widened and I bolted towards my truck and started to drive like mad calling Kristoff's number cause he seems to be the most reliable or some crap like that, "C'mon pick up, pick up, pick up,", I said in a worried tone then I heard it, he answered the phone<p>

_**Kristoff! Are you-**_

_Kelly get to my house quick! It's Elsa! Something's wrong! Anna, Meg and Belle are already here and trying to get her to wake up! Belle is looking at a book that contains diseases and such but can't find anything that's similar to the symptoms Elsa is having! Please hurry!_

_**On my fucking Way**_

And with that I hit the gas pedal and I floored it to Elsa's house, glad that the streets were empty around this time of day meaning I could go as fast as I want without worrying about hitting another car.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Elsa's house nearly 5 minutes after the phone call with Kristoff and jump out of my truck not bothering to close its door or turn it off, "What happened?!", I yelled as I entered through the front door, all eyes on me before Belle and Meg attended to Elsa and Anna and Kristoff went to me, "Me and Anna left to go on a date and when we got back Elsa was on the floor unconscious! We don't know what's wrong!", Kristoff said panicked and worried and I made my way towards Elsa, "Move", was all I said before kneeling down and I started to take a look over her and noticed that there was a liquid beside Elsa's head, nearly unnoticeable cause of the angle of her head and her hair.<p>

I gently move her head to the other way and took a sniff and immediately retracted my hand from my face as I started to feel drowsy, "I knew it… It's a special… how do I say it? Sleeping syrum. If it gets in your bloodstream or you breathe it in you sleep… no telling how long though, depends on the person and how much was put", I said as I wiped it off on my shirt and got a piece of tissue and cleaned it up before throwing it in the trash, "And you know this how?", Anna asked as Kristoff closed the door, "How do you think they got me prepared for experiments? Sometimes I'd sleep through it, others I'd be awake screaming my head off", I dully and bluntly stated as I carried Elsa and started going to her room, "C'mon. Let's go to her room", I said and they followed.

Anna opened Elsa's door and I laid Elsa on her bed gently as everyone gathered around, "Alright, so what do we do now?", Anna asked quietly but worry was still evident in her voice, "My dad is part of the police and has friends with the FBI and stuff… I could ask him to come down here and help…", Kristoff suggested and everyone was silent for a moment, "That's a good idea… but make sure your dads presence is undetectable until we can get some Grade A dirt on Marcus… I'm gonna put that son of a bitch away or down once and for all", I muttered the last part to myself and I saw Kristoff nod his head from the corner of my eye.

"Well I am going to be doing some business and Anna is gonna join me. Meg, Belle I want you two to try and find out about Marcus a little more", Kristoff ordered and the three of them nodded and left me and Elsa alone, "Oh Elsa, I am so sorry... You shouldn't have gotten involved... none of you should", I said as I got on the bed and sat, back against the headboard and had Elsa's head on my lap, "I'm so sorry...", and it was silent for a moment... Then I decided to sing to calm my nerves.

_Dear rabbit my legs are getting weak chasing you_  
><em>The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew<em>  
><em>That this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry<em>  
><em>And I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right<em>  
><em>So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me.<em>

_Rabbit my claws are dull now so don't be afraid_  
><em>I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave<em>  
><em>Yes I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite<em>  
><em>But the rest of my pack I have left them behind<em>  
><em>And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill<em>  
><em>But the thought of fresh meat it is making me ill<em>  
><em>So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me.<em>

_So rabbit please stop looking the other way_  
><em>It's cold out there so why not stay here<em>  
><em>Under my tail.<em>

And with that I closed my eyes and let sleep slowly drift me off into a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I edited this chapter because I noticed that a HUGE part was missing and that it didn't make sense so I'm filling the blanks in combining an unpublished chapter and this together! I am so sorry I didn't notice this sooner :(<strong>

**The song is I know I'm a Wolf by Young Heretics. At least the chapter is a little longer now...**


	16. Little Red Riding Hood

**Okay so I owe you guys a explanation. So the first month I didn't update it was because I was being an ass (as usual) and playing video games (nothing new there) but the second month I was bombarded with projects and deadlines and now I have to take my term exams (Maker kill me) which I should be studying now but I am uploading this sooo yeah... (My school LOVES to give projects and deadlines a week or two before term exams) So please enjoy this chapter! It's pretty long and right now has 2,230 words (Excluding this added info) so yeah. I am also gonna put my other story on hiatus for a bit because I want to finish this and yeah... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV<strong>

I woke up and remembered where I was. I tilted my head a bit upward and saw Kelly softly snoring, a peaceful and calm look on her face which caused me to smile as I just laid there with her arms at the sides of my head.

After about 5 minutes I softly and slowly got up, trying not to wake her and got off the bed and headed to my bathroom to take a shower.  
>After the shower I wrapped myself in a towel as well as my hair and took a peek inside my room to see if Kelly was awake or not only to find her now lying down on the bed under the covers curled into a ball like a child, <em>'adorable'<em>, I thought as I stepped into the room and started to dress.

I stood in front of my dresser as I finished dressing up and began to dry my, still dripping wet, hair when I felt someone snake their hands around my waist and they buried their face into my shoulder as I smiled knowing who it already was, "Good afternoon, how'd you sleep?", I softly asked as I started to slowly dry my hair with the towel again, "Wonderful… my back hurts though, probably what I get for sleeping upright against the headboard", Kelly mumbled into my shoulder and I softly giggled.  
>She lifted her head and got a lock of my hair and smelled it and I felt the blood rush to my face as I slowly stopped drying my hair with my towel, "Mmm… Peppermint… Suites you", she said softly as she breathed the scent once more, "Thank you", I managed to softly reply, my face still red.<p>

Kelly then stood up straight and made me face her before she cupped my face with her hands, "We were all so worried about you yesterday. What happened?", she asked, worried etched all over her face, "I was going to the couch after I was done washing the dishes in the kitchen when I felt something hit my neck and then… nothing", I said as I recalled what happened and the look of worry turned to guilt on Kelly's face, "I'm sorry… it was one of Marcus' thugs… They used a serum to knock you out, but thankfully that was just it", she softly said as it was obvious she was blaming herself for this and I softly smiled as I raised a hand and gently caressed her cheek with my thumb, "Hey, hey… it's not your fault and besides I'm still fine", I say softly as I touched our foreheads together and she softly smiled back at me.

It was silent for about a moment before Kelly spoke again, "So what time is it?", and we both looked at the clock which read 12:37 pm, "Wanna go and have some-", I wasn't able to finish my sentence as Kristoff and Anna burst through the door.

**KELLY'S POV**

Kristoff and Anna both burst into the room startling both me and Elsa, "You guys! We received a text message from Belle saying that Meg was kidnapped! She said that the guy who did it is at the old abandoned Factory at the east end of town!", Anna explained quickly in one breath and my eyes widened as I grabbed Elsa's arm and ran out of the room yelling, "We'll use my truck! Hurry!", and we all rushed to get to the abandoned factory to try and rescue Meg.

We arrived at the warehouse and saw Belle waiting outside of her own car as she ran towards us in a panicked frenzy, "Meg's in there but I don't know where!", she said worried for the life of our best friend, "Alright, stick close with each other and if we get separated make sure to have a partner, there's no telling what's going to happen inside the factory so keep your guard up and instincts sharp and stay frosty", I quickly said before making my way to the entrance of the factory, the other behind me.

"This place is creepy", Anna breathed out holding onto Elsa's arm as Belle and Kristoff walked behind them, "That's kind of to be expected since this factory is abandoned", Kristoff said and Anna turned her head to face and glared at him before turning back and continued walking.

After about 10 or 15 minutes of going through the factory we came at a two way path, "So which way do we go?", Kristoff asked as we all observed the two different paths and I closed my eyes and started sniffing for Meg's scent (One of the perks of being Moon-Born).  
>After a minute I caught the scent and was about to say something till I smelled a familiar and vague scent on the other path which made me curious as I do not remember anyone with that scent, "Meg's on the right path, I'm gonna take the left", I said but before I could go Elsa grabbed my arm and I looked at her, "What?! Why?", she asked worried, "I have something I need to check out… or confirm. Don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise", I said as reassuringly as I could and when Elsa wouldn't let go Kristoff and Anna put their hands on her shoulders telling her it was ok and she reluctantly let go and I smiled facing her and kissing her forehead before going to the left path.<p>

Now I'm all alone walking in the dark, following the vague scent that could just be nothing but I have this gut feeling that it isn't, _'okay, so this scent could lead me nowhere or this could bring me some answers… I have to do this… For Meg and the rest of them'_, I thought as I entered this area with a huge amount of space and the only source of light are from the dirt covered windows which brought a brownish hue into the space.  
>I started walking to the center of the room, my instincts on high alert as I started looking for the thing or person that was giving that scent off or for any signs of life in general, <em>'The scent leads here… So where is the thing or person causing it?'<em>, I thought as I kept looking around and smelling trying to find the scent, "Ah, the main guest has arrived", I heard a taunting voice and I looked to my right and saw a figure step out of the shadows and I instantly glared and bore my teeth, "Woody", I snarled out and he put on a shit-eating grin, "Never thought I'd be able to get the wolf out of it's den", he continued, "You know that Meg girl is pretty resistant. Let's hope when your friends find her that she's still breathing", and with that statement my eyes started to glow as my pupils turned to slits and I charged towards him at amazing speed and swung my right arm then my left, "If you FUCKING killed her I'll RIP your head off!", I roared as I kept on swinging at him and he kept dodging it, "Heel or you'll get hurt you mutt!", he yelled as he punched me square in the stomach and I felt immense pain as I flew a few feet away from him as I laid on the ground grasping my stomach while coughing out a little blood, "You know after you ran, they had a feeling that you would become strong and unstoppable so they had to have someone become as strong or even stronger than you… and they chose ME. I'm a super being, I can match you in strength and speed", he explained in an arrogant tone, "This is like a story our parents and teachers used to read to us when we were kids wolfie. Wanna try and guess what story?", he mockingly asked and I locked eyes with him in a glare as I started to get up, "No? Well let me help you. 'Little Red Riding Hood'", he smirked and I felt my eyes shift into that of a wolves. He didn't even say anything else as I lunged at him and we started to fight.

**ELSA'S POV**

We followed the right path and found Meg on a chair unconscious and we ran towards her, "Meg!", Belle yelled as she shook her shoulder and meg began to stir, "She's waking up…", Kristoff said softly and Meg began to look up amd noticed us as her eyes widened in confusion before softening into understanding and realization and a small smile tugged at her lips, "Hey there you guys", she said softly and her voice sounded raspy while Kristoff and Belle started to work on the restraints that kept Meg bound to the chair.

Once they got her out Anna and Belle served as Meg's standing support as she still was hurt, "Alright now all we have to do is get back to-", I wasn't able to finish as the brick wall to our left exploded and we all backed away and huddled together, Kristoff grabbing a lone pipe from the floor and getting ready to protect us, that is until we saw the figure rise and the dust clear, "K-Kelly?", I asked softly but still shocked and her head turned around and looked at us and her eyes… they were… different… they were blue orbs in a sea of black and a black dot in the middle of those blue orbs… those eyes held… anger in them, but not towards us.

Before anyone of us could say anything else a huge hulking man ran towards Kelly with a pipe in his hands and hit her square in the head sending her flying to our left and hitting an old machine hard, "Awww, is the big bad wolfie getting hit too hard?", the man taunted and Kelly got up shaking her head trying to clear it as she glared at the man and hunched over, arms out and hand… or claws, at the ready while the man was standing there smirking as if he just won.

I'm pretty sure all five of us we're shocked and a little scared at what was happening, that was when Kelly charged and the hulking man swung the pipe once more as she leaped into the air, her feet barely off the ground before he sent her flying to the right sending her crashing into the wall next to the hole.

The man looked like he was about to approach Kelly then stopped and put his hand on his right ear before looking down, "Well it looks like the little wolf doesn't get killed by the woodsman today, think of it as a blessing", and he started walking towards the hole in the wall, "See ya some other time, wolf. Your friends as well", he said before disappearing.

Once he was gone everything was quiet and still till the rubble that Kelly was under started to shake before her arm burst out pushing a couple pieces of brick off of her before sitting up, scratches and bruises decorated her face and arms as she got up and tried to follow him but my body moved on it's own accord and grabbed her arm and she looked at me, annoyed, and her eyes seemed… feral… more than what it was before, "Kelly please… you're not you", I pleaded trying to get her back to her senses but only received an even more annoyed scowl, "Kelly… you're… you're scaring me… not only me but the others as well", when I said that her face started to lose it's scowl before turning soft then going into horrified realization as she looked between me and the group who were slowly approaching us.

**KELLY'S POV**

As my anger and adrenaline started to disappear and the feral side of me started to calm down I heard 3 words that nearly shattered my will and heart, "You're scaring me", but the next words made it even worse, "Not only me, but the others as well", that was it. That was all it took. A little reminder to help me remember what kind of monster I am. I felt my heart sink and shatter as my will bent and broke and both got stampeded on by a hundred bulls weighing at least two hundred to three hundred pounds each.  
>I started to look between the group and Elsa in a panicked and horrified way and saw how cautious all of them were… how cautious and afraid they were… because of me, <em>'That's cause you lost control of yourself and nearly turned you stupid idiot!'<em>, my mind scolded me and I was so lost in those words I didn't notice that the group was now closer than before till Meg softly spoke in a raspy voice, "Kell? You there?", she said and softly reached out to me and I recoiled back out of fear… fear for them… fear for what might happen to them lest I let the beast out and I started to back away before running off hearing Elsa yelling at me to stop and come back but I didn't. I kept on running, running back to the one place where I could stay away from other people… my home.


	17. Recollection, Truth, and Revelation

**Hello people! ANOTHER UPDATE! AND JUST BEFORE THE LAST DAY OF DECEMBER WHOOOOO! Anyways HUGE plot twist coming along and yeah! This story will be going on longer than I planned but so be it! I've watched the Hobbit and now am watching the LOTR series! Much of the LOTR lore shall be inputted here (well not much but some) and yeah, I hope you guys like it plus I've been wanting to make a fantasy, modern world crossover and this is just perfect, werewolves and such is included so why not?! On another note this chapter is dedicated to the lovely, the marvelous, the fantastic Snowflakesfrozenforever! Otherwise known as SnowandFlakes here on , the other name is her tumblr so follow her there and if you wish to follow me my tumblr name is the same as my one :)**

* * *

><p>After running for 30 or so minutes I finally made it to my house sweaty and out of breath cause being the absolute idiot I am I forgot my truck and ran around the outskirts of the town so no one could see my wolfish appearance.<p>

I entered my house and slammed the door behind me as I ran to my room and slammed that door shut as well before I unleashed all my frustration and anger on the items in my room except for my computer, tv, PS4 and games cause those would cost more than anything else in my room.

I tore the bed and bed sheets with my claws

_They think you're a fucking monster_

Then the walls and wallpaper

_You fucking scared them and now they don't want to be near you let alone be friends with you_

The beds headboard

_You just had to control your fucking temper you stupid idiot!_

There goes the one bed lamp

_You idiot! You're a monster! You're feral display showed it and now they know! NOW THEY DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!_

The other bed lamp

_You ruined your friendship with Meg and Belle_

The bedside table

_You ruined your friendship with Anna and Kristoff_

The other bedside table

_You ruined your relationship with ELSA! THE PERSON YOU LOVE!_

The couch

_You fucked it all up! You fucked it all up!_

A collapse on the floor…

I lay on the cold floor, tears streaming down my face as I looked at my hands which have already started to look more like paws covered in fur and I curled them into fists before sitting up clumsily and smashing them on the floor but not strong or hard enough for it to destroy the floor then I laid back down before curling into a ball before I let it all out in tears and shouts.

I woke up to the sunlight coming from the sliding door that led to the balcony, it was only the first beams too so it was early but I didn't care. I felt numb inside and hollow, then I heard footsteps coming from outside the door, down the hallway but didn't move. I had lost my will to move and do anything, then I heard the door open and then softly close but my mind was too hazy to try and think of who it would be, I highly doubt it's Elsa or anyone of them, but my curiosity was answered when I heard the voice, "My, my, Kelly. What have you done? You scared your friends and now they're afraid of you", .Marcus, "I see you're still in shock of what you did, and honestly I don't blame you, but you see that was just one of many warnings that will come so you have until the end of this month to give me an answer. Come and join me or die like a street dog", and with that he left and I just laid there my eyes closed and tears slowly streaming down my face once more.

I probably fell asleep cause I woke up to someone's touch and when I turned over to see who it was I saw Anna, I was shocked to see that she was here but I guess my shock didn't reach my face because Anna looked at me all worried, "Kelly… me and the others are worried about you so I decided to check on you and when I entered your room and saw this and saw you lying on the floor I panicked… Kelly, a friend of Kristoff's father has come here, his name is Grand Pabbie, he's like a fortune teller or something along those lines… I came here to bring you to him… Can you… Can you go?", she asked softly and worriedly and I just looked at her for a minute or two before getting up and walked towards my dresser and picked out new clothes, "Just wait for me outside", my voice raspy and soft but Anna still followed and waited outside as I put on new clothes.

Once I was done I fixed my hair a bit before opening the door and looked at Anna who was at my left, "Let's go", I said softly and Anna led me to her house as we used her car to get there.  
>When we arrived I was a little surprised to see my truck there as well, "Well… are you ready?", Anna looked at me and I looked back at her, "As ready as I'll ever be", and we both exited her car and went inside her house.<br>"Ah, you must be Kelly", the old man, who I can probably assume is Grand Pabbie, called to me and I saw the other heads turn to face me, and by other heads I mean, Kristoff, Belle, Meg, and Elsa, "Yeah… Is there something you need from me?", I asked as Grand Pabbie gestured to the chair across from him and I went to it and sat down and looked at him, "So Kelly, from what the others have told me I understand you are a werewolf-", "Moon-born", I corrected him and he looked surprised but his face eased into one of understanding and nodded, "Okay, Moon-born. They also told me of your story and how you ended up here and what your current situation is… I would like to ask, do you really not know anything of your parents?", and I looked at him before looking at the floor resisting the urge to try and look at Elsa, "I… I remember my father used to sing a song a lot… and that I lived in a cottage or a farm that was far away from other people… but I don't really remember their faces… Their names I vaguely remember but can't be too sure on what it actually was…", I softly muttered out the last part as my face scrunched up in thought and all was silent for a moment before Grand Pabbie spoke again, "Kelly, have you heard of the Three Main Kingdoms?", and I looked at him before shaking my head, "That's an old fairy tale made from smaller fairy tales", Kristoff piped up, "Oh Kristoff my boy, I assure you that it is no fairy tale. Let me educate you lot. A long, long time ago, much longer, were three main kingdoms led by the elves, dwarves and humans. Now the elves had three smaller kingdoms and the dwarves four or so; humans had all but two main kingdoms. Now while all three main kingdoms continued with their lives and prospered a darkness grew, one great and powerful and when it revealed itself it had an army twice the size of the elven one and thrice the size of the human one. All three races had band together to make one large army but the enemy was strong and the war lasted for months. On the final battle, it was all or nothing; Many had fought and died on both sides but the three kingdoms had brought the evil one's army down and now the leaders of all three kindgoms, the kings had killed the evil… but several things remained from him, his crown, sword and his ring. They were taken, one to each kingdom to safeguard and safeguard they did… that was until the time changed. Soon elves and dwarves went into deep hiding as humans started to spread, the things that once was reality soon deemed to be legend, then myth and soon, forgotten… Now, I fear that that same darkness is being reborn… and the man you know as Marcus is behind it…", Grand Pabbie finished and I looked at him confused, "So… so the experimentations… the- the torture, the pain, it was-", "It was part of his plan. He needed to see if something like Lycanthropy could be done but could also be controlled. In the days of lore you had wizards or beings that could shapeshift or better known as skin-changers. And it seems he has been proven right, you are evidence to that, he could do it using different animals on different people.", Grand Pabbie explained and I looked around the room confused, shocked and a little panicked and all of them seemed to be as confused as I was, "That's not the only thing he uncovered… he found a way to make superhumans… I know… I fought one of them, he is Marcus' bodyguard, but everyone calls him Woodie or Wood…", I explained softly, "Then he has gone much farther than we expected", Grand Pabbie said softly and mostly to himself, "But… there is one thing that is confusing me", "Go on, speak your mind", "Why me? Out of all the children in the world, why was I… 'Chosen' to be what I am?", I asked and looked at Pabbie who lowered his head in thought before looking at me once more, "That, my young friends, can only be uncovered in time… and I know just the people to take you to", "Who?", Elsa asked and I turned to look at her a little surprised before turning to look back at Pabbie, "The Elves", Pabbie said as he looked at me and Elsa with the most serious look an old man could make, "Elves?", Kristoff asked confused, "Yes, the Elves. I understand your father will be coming here shortly Kristoff", Kristoff nodded, "Please stay here and I'll send someone to fetch you and your father once he arrives, as for the rest of you I need you to pack some of your necessities and meet me at Kelly's house in two days time. I shall take you there then", Pabbie explained and we all looked at each other before shrugging and I looked at him, "If it's going to give me answers and bring down Marcus then so be it. I'm in", and the other nodded in agreement too.


End file.
